¿Cosas de la vida?
by Marvelique
Summary: Un policía español, turistas europeos y del otro lado del charco y una lapa francesa. La vida del primero cambia totalmente de la monotonía a la emoción y a las sonrisas cuando conoce a Arthur, un turista inglés con el que se topa de manera peculiar. Mientras se conocen, pasarán cosas que fortalecerán más su relación, aunque de vez en cuando discutan... Antonio y Arthur.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Saludos achuchables!**

**Esta historia se centra en España e Inglaterra (SpUK) mayormente y hace un tiempo (el año pasado ^^U) lo publiqué pero acabé borrándolo porque estaba ocupada con los estudios. Así que lo he vuelto a subir C:**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. No me he olvidado de los reviews que tuve y de lo mucho que me animaron a seguir escribiendo. ¡Se me acelera el corasong cuando veo un review nuevo! **

**Muchos besotes indecentes~**

**!sòidA¡**

**¿Cosas de la vida?**

Un hombre cuya placa identificativa decía que se llamaba Antonio, se encargaba de mantener a raya a los turistas que iban a España con sólo una cosa en mente: pasarlo bien. Pero no les bastaba con visitar las playas y monumentos históricos, sino que lo daban todo yéndose de fiesta.

Últimamente Antonio había estado enfaenado ordenando informes y demás papeleo, y lo que no se esperaba era que esa noche le tocaba salir a patrullar por el centro de Barcelona.

Antonio era moreno y tenía el cabello revuelto, que su hermana se encargaba de cortar, y unos brillantes ojos color oliva que resaltaban aún más por el contraste con su tez bronceada.

Trabajaba en una pequeña oficina que compartía con dos de sus compañeros. Estaba disfrutando de su triste merienda mientras leía una noticia en la pantalla de su ordenador. Se le derramó algo de café en el teclado cuando escuchó un grito que provenía del despacho de su superior.

-¡Mierda! – murmuró enfurecido por su torpeza. Intentó secar el café del teclado, pero quedó interrumpido por el incesante ruido del teléfono.

Inspiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Tiró la servilleta de papel empapada de café a la papelera y se dijo que ya lo limpiaría luego. Cuándo se hubo relajado, descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Miquel quiere verte ahora mismo –le anunció una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

-De acuerdo, gracias Leire –tras decir eso, colgó y frunció el ceño–. Menudo día llevo hoy… -susurró.

Se dirigió al despacho de su superior, pero antes observó a la ayudante de Miquel. "Leire Martínez" leyó el moreno en el pequeño letrero que tenía la mujer encima de su mesa. Era bastante atractiva. Su cabello rubio cobrizo estaba recogido en un moño y un largo mechón le caía por el lateral derecho de su bien definida cara.

-…Discúlpeme un segundo – le dijo Leire al teléfono. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los verdes de Antonio y a continuación tapó el teléfono con la mano izquierda–. Mejor que no le hagas esperar –susurró Leire, ofreciéndole una mirada compasiva y después le guiñó un ojo, intentando animarle.

Antonio abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y asintió. Aferró el pomo de la puerta. Alzó la cabeza, leyó "Inspector Jefe" y la abrió.

-¿Quería verme, señor? –preguntó Antonio desde la puerta, y el tono de seguridad con la que lo dijo le sorprendió.

Miquel se incorporó de su silla al verle y estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole un asiento enfrente de su mesa.

-Así es, Fernández – decía mientras se sentaban cara a cara, con la mesa interponiéndose entre ellos.

-¿Hay algún prob…? – Miquel alzó la mano, interrumpiendo la pregunta del moreno.

Miquel Ponts y Antonio se llevaban bien, pero Antonio sabía perfectamente que si su jefe estaba enfadado, la amistad no serviría de nada.

-Necesito que esta noche vayas a patrullar por las calles de Barcelona –dijo Miquel, con una mirada impasible.

Oh, no. Antonio sabía que cada año, durante los meses de verano, era cuando más problemas había por Barcelona. Tragó saliva.

-Pero señor –balbuceaba Antonio –hoy le toca a Francesc -murmuró.

-Serrano se encuentra enfermo hoy y, confío en sus servicios para que tome su puesto durante esta noche, Fernández –dijo su jefe, poniéndole dureza a cada una de sus palabras.

El moreno del cabello revuelto inspiró, abatido, y asintió.

-Sus esfuerzos serán recompensados, Fernández, alegre esa cara –Miquel se inclinó un poco y le dio dos bofetadas amistosas.

Antonio forzó una sonrisa.

-Además, podrás ver como esas turistas se pasean por las calles con esas curvas, si sabes a qué me refiero… -continuaba, alzando las cejas repetidas veces con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios.

Por fin había dejado de tratarle de "usted". Volvió el jefe amistoso. Antonio se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo, como _mosso d'esquadra _profesional, juro no mantener pensamientos oscuros de turistas en lencería sexy durante mis servicios, señor –dijo, serio, el moreno mientras tenía la mano derecha en el pecho.

Se rieron a carcajadas al unísono.

-Ay Antonio, ojalá volviera a tener otra vez tu edad…

* * *

Dos jóvenes rubios, con apariencia de ser turistas, estaban asombrados admirando la _Sagrada Família_. Uno de ellos, el más escandaloso, no paraba de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que estaba. En cambio, el otro, estaba bastante enojado con el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Cállate, Alfred, ¡nos está mirando todo el mundo!– le susurraba en inglés, irritado, a su amigo, que seguía gritando.

-Tienes que vivir la vida_, my friend _–le contestó–. ¡Que la vida son dos días! –dijo en español, con un horrible acento estadounidense.

Alfred le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de su amigo, y éste, que se quemó aquella zona en concreto el día anterior, arqueó la espalda y gritó de dolor.

-Ya claro, lo que tú digas, pero que sepas que no te conozco–reprochó a regañadientes, todavía dolido por el escozor.

-¿Todos los británicos son igual de bordes cómo tú, Arthur? –hizo un mohín, como un niño pequeño.

El británico puso los ojos en blanco y le preguntó:

-¿Todos los estadounidenses coméis en el_ McDonald's_? –se le quedó mirando expectante a ver qué respuesta le daba el estadounidense, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros. –_Whatever…_ -suspiró, irritado.

Arthur miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera: las ocho y media de la tarde.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?–le preguntó Arthur a Alfred.

-¿Tomar algo? –Le miraba, incrédulo -¿Beber? –Arthur asintió -¿Alcohol? -le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, todavía sin creérselo.

-¡Que sí, pesado!

Entraron al primer bar que vieron y se sentaron en una mesa alejada, en la esquina.

El lugar era bastante grande, blanco y sofisticado. El sol ya se había escondido, así que luces de distintos colores iluminaban el bar. Era un bar para turistas, sin duda. Había una gran pantalla pegada a la pared, en el que ponían el karaoke.

Al lado de la mesa en la que estaban, había un grupo de alemanes que animaban y abucheaban alternadamente a sus amigos, que estaban cantando una canción del karaoke. Los que cantaban eran dos hombres bastante altos, uno albino "¿O se habrá teñido el pelo de blanco? Aun así, que horterada" pensó Arthur, mientras le observaba. Y el compañero del albino era rubio, eso ya no le extrañó tanto al británico.

Se reía por dentro para así no mostrar un gesto maleducado hacia los alemanes, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa burlona al escuchar a aquella pareja de alemanes intentando cantar "Aserejé".

Una camarera se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Alfred y Arthur.

-Bienvenidos a _Mare Nostrum_. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles, señores?–preguntó en inglés, con una brillante sonrisa.

Arthur miró a Alfred, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas un poco ruborizadas. La camarera seguía observándoles con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Alfred abrió la boca y luego la cerró repetidamente, sin saber que decir. Miró a Arthur esperando ayuda.

Arthur suspiró y le pidió a la camarera un par de cervezas.

-Ahora mismo se las traigo –sonreía a la vez que le giñaba un ojo a Alfred.

La camarera se fue y rápidamente se miraron los dos.

_-I'm in love _– dijo Alfred, sonriendo como un bobo.

Tras varios minutos, ese par de cervezas pasaron a ser el doble, y unos minutos más tarde, el triple de cervezas.

* * *

Antonio quedó aliviado al saber que iría con uno de sus compañeros a patrullar las calles, y se decía a si mismo que no ocurrirá nada fuera de lo normal. "¿Algún que otro turista borracho llamando la atención, quizás?" se preguntó, pero lo negó automáticamente.

Una voz con acento francés interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno de ojos verdes y salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse en el garaje.

-¿Conduces tú o conduzco yo? – Le preguntó el francés, poniéndose delante de Antonio–. Te veo ido. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien –asiente–. Sólo pensaba en…

-¿Al fin me ibas a decir lo mucho que me amas? –interrumpió el francés, aleteando sus pestañas, coqueto.

-No, Francis –Antonio trató de fingir seriedad, pero falló en el acto–. A ver cuando te metes en esa cabeza rubia que tienes el hecho de que no me gustan los hombres –suspiró, divertido.

Francis Bonnefoy, un francés que ejercía la profesión de _mosso d'esquadra_. Dijo que siempre le habían gustado los policías y que por eso iba ahora por la calle esposando a gente descarriada. Antonio le preguntó el por qué había ido de Francia a Barcelona sólo para ser policía. A lo que el francés, bien orgulloso de su respuesta, le respondió: "estaba cerca de mi casa". "…Bueno, también porque me gusta el uniforme de _mosso d'esquadra_ y os queda muy sexy" admitió.

Desde que eran compañeros en el trabajo, Francis intentaba ganarse a Antonio. Todavía tenía esperanzas, tras el montón de calabazas que le había dado Antonio.

-Conduciré yo, entonces – dijo el rubio, disgustado.

Francis caminaba hacia la puerta del coche cuando se percató de que el español le estaba siguiendo por detrás. Se le cayeron "accidentalmente" las esposas.

-Vaya –el francés fingió sorpresa y se inclinó para recoger las esposas, dejando claro que el trasero del francés pedía guerra.

Francis recogió las esposas y miró expectante a Antonio. Como éste no decía nada, el francés abrió la boca para hablar, pero Antonio le interrumpió antes de que dijera alguna burrada.

-No –dijo, tajante.

-Vale, vale –Francis hizo un mohín–. Tenía que intentarlo –se encogió de hombros.

Barcelona esa noche estaba bastante calmada; Antonio casi no se lo podía creer. Pero esa tranquilidad quedó perturbada enseguida por unos gritos.

-¡Allí! –gritó Antonio, señalando un bar. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. "¿Las nueve y cuarto y ya hay jaleo?" se preguntó.

Francis aparcó y salieron corriendo hacia el bar. Escucharon un fuerte grito de una mujer. Antonio apretó la mandíbula y se dio más prisa. El español llegó antes a la mujer que había gritado y ella enseguida señaló a dos hombres que se estaban peleando. Antonio miró fugazmente a Francis y éste asintió, serio. El francés corrió hacia uno de los dos que se estaban peleando, que parecía ser alemán, le hizo una llave y le inmovilizó con la pierna, apretándole las manos a la espalda. El alemán se acabó tranquilizando, porque sabía que si forcejea, le dolería. El alemán miró a su derecha, a su amigo rubio, y lo único que recibió de éste fue un gesto de desaprobación y vergüenza.

Antonio se encargó del otro problemático de la misma manera en la que lo hizo el francés. El hombre que estaba debajo de Antonio gruñó e intentó deshacerse del peso que tenía encima, evidentemente falló, y optó por hablar con su amigo, que estaba al margen de la pelea.

-¡Arthur, dile a este que se quite de encima! – gruñó el estadounidense, después de estar esposado.

-No puedo, Alfred, es un policía–le replicó el inglés.

Antonio se incorporó y levantó al estadounidense por el brazo.

-Tú – Antonio clavó sus ojos verdes a los ojos también verdes del inglés y éste se puso pálido–. Vamos a hablar, allí –señaló con el dedo índice una mesa en la esquina.

* * *

Arthur hizo lo que el policía le dijo y se dirigió a la mesa donde una hora antes él y su amigo comenzaron a beber cervezas. Se sentó y sintió una ligera punzada de preocupación al ver a su amigo esposado. El policía español hizo que Alfred se sentara y después se sentó él a su lado.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí? –le preguntó, irritado, el policía a Arthur.

Arthur tragó saliva, sin saber bien qué decir. Miraba a todos lados, como si intentara buscar ayuda. El policía se inclinó un poco, colocó el codo encima de la mesa, apoyó la barbilla en la mano y cruzó sus labios con el dedo índice, intentando esconder su irritación.

El británico se quedó embobado, admirando aquella obra de arte, esos labios tan bien definidos. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que los ojos del policía no dejaban de observarle.

-Bueno, empecemos de nuevo: me llamo Antonio, ¿y tú? –Preguntó sonriente, mientras mantenía quieto a Alfred por la nuca–. ¿Me entiendes? –Antonio ladeó la cabeza.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, yo me llamo Arthur –atisbó como el español dejaba de agarrar a Alfred por la nuca, ya que éste ya estaba durmiendo con la cabeza sobre la mesa, babeando.

Antonio le ofreció la mano a Arthur, la misma mano que tenía antes sujetándole la barbilla.

-Encantado, Arthur –el inglés le dio la mano y se la estrecharon.

Arthur se sobresaltó al escuchar los gritos de los alemanes, que estaban muy enfadados.

-No te preocupes, mi compañero se los llevará lejos de aquí –los labios de Antonio formaron una cálida sonrisa–. Bien. Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-Alfred y yo –dijo el británico, mirando al joven que dormía sobre la mesa. Antonio asintió, dándole paso a que prosiguiera– decidimos venir aquí para tomar unas cervezas –cerró los ojos y suspiró–. Él acabó tomándose una gran cantidad de cervezas. Yo le decía que ya bastaba, pero él es muy tozudo y siguió bebiendo, hasta que se emborrachó.

-Eso ya me lo imaginaba –el español se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Por qué se estaban peleando tu amigo Alfred y el otro?

Arthur se miró las manos, avergonzado por la respuesta de esa pregunta. Inspiró y soltó el aire ruidosamente.

-Empezaron a competir –Antonio se le quedó mirando, con una ceja alzada. Arthur frunció el ceño–. Competían para ver quién se ligaba antes a la camarera.

Antonio intentó reprimir la risa, pero no pudo. Empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Arthur, aunque él sabía que no había hecho nada, se escondió la cara con las manos, avergonzado. Antonio se revolvió en el asiento, incómodo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no debió reírse.

-¿Cortejar a la camarera? Vaya, eso es nuevo –Antonio se puso serio de nuevo, pero mantuvo un aire risueño en sus ojos.

-Lo peor de todo –continuaba el británico, ignorando el comentario del policía– era que la camarera les seguía el rollo a los dos.

Arthur se quedó mirando a Antonio, esperando a que dijera algo, pero éste último sólo alzó las cejas.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Antonio al ver que el británico no dejaba de mirarle.

-Alfred irá a la cárcel, ¿verdad? –el británico cambió de tema.

-Sólo pasará la noche. Esto no ha sido tan grave como crees, créeme –Antonio sonrió de tal manera que Arthur se derritió por dentro–. Por cierto, ¿vives por aq…?

Una voz que provenía del walkie-talkie de Antonio le interrumpió. El policía puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó el walkie-talkie a la boca.

-Aquí estoy. Deja de gritar, Francis. No se te entiende. Cambio –Antonio frunció el ceño como gesto ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?! –gritó ansioso el francés a través del walkie-talkie–. ¡Cambio!

-Tranquilo amor mío, ahora voy a casita para calentarte la cama –bromeó Antonio. Éste le guiñó un ojo a Arthur y le ofreció una sonrisa cómplice.

"¿Qué demonios…?" pensó Arthur al oír susodicha desfachatez.

Arthur observó cómo los labios del español se movían cuando articulaba palabras y no podía dejar de mirarlos. Se revolvió en el asiento, algo incómodo.

-Arthur, nos vamos –Antonio se incorporó mientras hablaba–. Mi compañero se me ha adelantado y ya se ha llevado al otro a los calabozos –zarandeó a Alfred, y éste se acabó despertando de mala gana. El español le cogió del brazo y le levantó, ignorando los quejidos y los murmureos del estadounidense–. Francis –le dio dos golpecitos con el dedo al walkie-talkie– vendrá a recoger a tu amigo y yo te llevaré a tu establecimiento.

-De acuerdo –murmuró Arthur.

* * *

Antonio salió del bar con Alfred agarrado del brazo y con Arthur a su lado. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que vieron llegar un coche patrulla enfrente de ellos.

Francis salió del coche y abrió la puerta trasera. Después se dirigió a Antonio.

-¿Lo de calentarme la cama iba en serio? –Decía mientras cogía al estadounidense–. Porque esta noche estaré solito en casa –le puso morritos a Antonio y éste suspiró.

-No iba en serio, aparte de que no podría; todavía no he acabado con mis servicios –señaló al británico de su lado con la cabeza y a continuación se encogió de hombros.

Arthur observó la escena, incómodo. Francis metió a Alfred en el asiento trasero y cerró la puerta. Después, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y bajó el cristal de la ventanilla hasta que se escondió del todo. Antonio se acercó y apoyó las manos en la ventanilla.

-Anda, vete a casa y descansa, mañana haremos un informe sobre los acontecimientos de esta noche. ¿Has hablado con la camarera? –preguntó el español.

-Cuando tu vienes, yo ya he vuelto dos e incluso tres veces, Antonio –dijo el policía de media melena rubia, con una mueca divertida.

Antonio suspiró y le dio un golpe suave al coche con la palma de la mano. Francis entendió el gesto y le dio al acelerador. Antonio se volvió hacia Arthur una vez estaban solos.

-Bueno, vamos a tu hotel –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-No es necesario, tengo un piso aquí cerca. Puedo ir solo –comentó el inglés, sin convencimiento.

-No es molestia, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Es mi trabajo –replicó, torciendo la boca.

El británico acabó asintiendo y empezaron a caminar. Por el camino se toparon con un gran grupo de alemanes que, por el aspecto, seguro que se iban de fiesta a alguna discoteca.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio donde se alojaba el británico. Antonio rápidamente se dio cuenta de que vivía cerca de él; en el edificio de enfrente. Se detuvieron en la enorme puerta del edificio y Arthur tragó saliva.

-Gracias por acompañarme –murmuró el inglés.

-Es un placer –sonreía Antonio.

Arthur sacó las llaves y le dio la espalda a Antonio para abrir la puerta. Antonio hizo una leve expresión de sorpresa al verle la espalda al británico y se rio a lo bajini.

-Deberías ponerte crema hidratante en la espalda, no vaya a ser que te peles –con el dedo índice le tocó la espalda quemada y el inglés arqueó la espalda como respuesta–.Tiene pinta de escocer…

-Sí: escuece –aseguró el británico entre dientes–. Cuando Alfred vuelva le obligaré a que me ponga crema.

Arthur abrió la puerta y entró al interior del edificio, dejando a Antonio fuera.

-Yo podría echarte la crema –sugirió el español, antes de pensárselo. Cuando pensó sobre lo que acababa de decir, tragó saliva. Temiendo ser rechazado. "¿Se puede saber qué acabas de decir, Antonio? Tierra, trágame" suplicó.

El británico se quedó mirando a Antonio con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decir.

-Claro –Arthur se apartó de la puerta y le ofreció paso a Antonio.

El español entró, algo avergonzado. "¿Qué hay de raro en echarle crema a un inglés?", se preguntó. "Un inglés que has conocido porque has arrestado a su amigo" le respondió su subconsciente.

Tomaron el ascensor y subieron a la tercera planta. Arthur se adelantó a Antonio y corrió a abrir la puerta del piso 3º 4ª B. El inglés se apartó y dejó entrar al español. Éste, abría cada vez más los ojos según iba adentrándose en el salón, sorprendido por la decoración.

"¿Cuánto dinero se habrá gastado en esto?" se preguntaba continuamente Antonio.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –invitó el inglés, educadamente.

-N-no, gracias –balbuceó Antonio. "¿Qué hago aquí?".

-Ehm… -Arthur miraba a su alrededor, como si buscara algo.

Antonio carraspeó y cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso.

-¿Crema? – el inglés al fin encontró la salida para romper el silencio.

-Oh, claro –le sonrió Antonio, aliviado porque por fin alguien había empezado a hablar.

Arthur desapareció en el pasillo y volvió al salón con una crema hidratante en la mano. Se quedó enfrente de Antonio y le ofreció la crema.

-Quítate la camiseta y túmbate boca abajo sobre el sofá – le ordenó el moreno al rubio de ojos color esmeralda, una vez con la crema en mano. Éste último asintió, obediente.

Arthur se quitó con delicadeza la camiseta y, al ver que el español le miraba preocupado, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado. Dejó colgada la camiseta en el respaldo de una silla y se tumbó en el sofá. Antonio se remangó la camiseta hasta los codos y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Arthur, con las rodillas a los lados de su cintura. El español, antes de echarle nada, miró el bote de crema.

-¿Anticelulítica? –leyó, divertido.

-¡Es la única que tengo, y además, se la dejó aquí una amiga! –se apresuró a decir Arthur.

-Vale, vale – sonrió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Así no tendrá celulitis en la espalda" bromeó Antonio.

El moreno estrujó el bote anticelulítico y la crema se deslizó sobre la piel quemada del inglés. Éste se estremeció al notar la crema.

-Fría, ¿eh? –reía Antonio.

-Sí –murmuró Arthur contra el cojín, el cual abrazaba.

Antonio esparcía la crema con sus manos, masajeándole, formando círculos invisibles sobre la espalda de Arthur. La crema desprendía un aroma suave con un leve toque de limón.

-Qué bien huele –dijo Antonio.

-¿La crema? –preguntó el inglés, dudoso.

-Claro –Antonio frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido por la pregunta.

El español continuó masajeándole la espalda hasta que la crema quedó absorbida por esa castigada piel.

-Ya está –Antonio se levantó y se quitó la crema de las manos restante en los pantalones–. La próxima vez tenga cuidado al tomar el sol –advirtió, burlón.

-Da igual lo que haga; siempre me quemo. Lo llevo en los genes –le reprochó el inglés desde el sofá.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Bueno, me voy ya. Mi misión ha finalizado – dijo, alzando el pulgar con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro. Adiós – Arthur se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia el cojín que tenía abrazado. –Te despediría en la puerta, pero acabo de descubrir lo cómodo que se está en este sofá –murmuró.

"Menuda situación más embarazosa. ¿Justo ahora se me tenía que izar la bandera?" se preguntaba Arthur, alarmado. "Ahora quedarás como un maleducado" se burlaba su subconsciente. "No soy un maleducado, soy un _gentleman_" le reprochaba a su subconsciente, con el ceño fruncido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Holaaa!**

**¡Me alegra mucho traer este segundo capítulo al saber que está teniendo éxito esta historiecilla ^T_T^!**

**Muchas gracias por el review Cri Ever, de verdad que me entraron unas ganas tremendas de seguir escribiendo gracias a tu review! Te llevo en el corasong, bro~**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Antonio alzó una ceja.

– No te preocupes, aún recuerdo dónde está la puerta –sonrió para quitarle importancia–. Mañana traeré aquí a tu amigo Alfred, así que no te preocupes por él. Seguro que ahora mismo está soñando con esa camarera que le gusta.

* * *

El español cerró la puerta tras él y Arthur suspiró, aliviado.

– Joder, ¡sólo te ha hecho un masaje! –se gritó a sí mismo, con la cara escondida en el cojín.

Después de decir un gran número de barbaridades, se levantó cuidadosamente y, sí, en efecto: tenía la tienda de campaña dispuesta y colocada.

– Agua fría. Necesito agua fría –aseguraba. Se dirigió decidido al baño, pero de repente se paró enfrente de la puerta–. Mierda, –se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza al sopesar su decisión– la crema.

No quería mojarse ahora una vez que le habían hecho el favor de ponerle crema. Empezó a caminar arriba y abajo por el pasillo pensando qué hacer. Decidió pensar en cosas desagradables, pero automáticamente la cara de Antonio y una imagen de su torso desnudo se le aparecían y empeoraba el asunto.

– ¡Qué incómodo eres! –le decía desesperado al bulto de sus pantalones. – ¿Y si…? –se propuso.

"Al menos Alfred no está aquí", suspiró.

Acabó por satisfacerse en el baño mientras pensaba en el policía que hacía apenas cinco minutos estaba poniéndole crema. Minutos después terminó y se concentró en controlar el ritmo de su respiración, que poco a poco se iba volviendo normal.

"¿Por qué Antonio y no una policía?" se preguntó al recuperar el aliento.

– Por lo menos ya no volveré a verle.

* * *

Antonio volvió a la oficina para cambiarse de ropa. Se desvestía, dejando su uniforme de _mosso d'esquadra_ en su correspondiente taquilla. Era ya bastante tarde, así que no había nadie en las taquillas y a Antonio tampoco le había preocupado mucho nunca el hecho de quedarse en ropa interior delante de sus compañeros. "Francis debe estar ya en su casa".

Sacó una camisa blanca y se la puso con delicadeza. Él siempre ha sabido que esa camisa le quedaba especialmente bien, porque contrastaba con su piel. A continuación sacó unos vaqueros oscuros y se vistió con ellos.

Salió de su coche y puso los pies en la calle donde una hora antes estaba acompañando al inglés. Cruzó la carretera que separaba el edificio donde vive el español, número 25 del edificio 50-51 y abrió la puerta del portal gigantesco con sus llaves.

Apenas necesitaba usar el ascensor, ya que tan sólo necesitaba subir ocho escaleras para llegar a su apartamento. Subió las susodichas y se paró en la 5ª puerta. Entró a su piso y no se molestó en encender las luces; él tenía claro que quería ir directo a la cama. Entró al dormitorio, se quitó la camisa a ciegas y la dejó sobre lo que a él le pareció la silueta de una silla. No se lo pensó dos veces y se dejó caer sobre el colchón, que poco a poco iba amoldándose a la estructura ósea y muscular de Antonio. El moreno cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, pero feliz. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y acabó durmiéndose.

De repente el ruido del timbre hizo sobresaltar a Antonio. Éste miró el reloj que había encima de su mesita de noche. Sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde que se durmió. Pero él tenía la sensación de sólo haber parpadeado. Antonio iba maldiciendo en voz baja al trasnochador que estaba picando al timbre a altas horas de la madrugada. "Seguro que es el jodido vecino otra vez quejándose de mi supuesto perro. ¡Perro que no tengo!" gruñía.

Antonio llegó por fin al recibidor y abrió la puerta.

– ¿Qué coño quier…? – el moreno se interrumpió al identificar al trasnochador como Francis.

Francis se quedó observando el torso y abdominales de Antonio. Éste carraspeó y puso un brazo en jarra mientras el otro estaba apoyado en el pomo interior de la puerta.

– Wow. Quiero vivir contigo –dijo el francés, sin quitarle la vista al cuerpo bronceado del español.

Antonio rodó los ojos y bostezó.

– No habrás venido aquí para pedirme azúcar, ¿verdad? – preguntó, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo por las miradas coquetas de Francis.

Más de una vez se le había presentado Francis a Antonio enfrente de su casa porque necesitaba azúcar. Cuando el francés sufría insomnio lo que hacía es ponerse preparar postres para luego dárselos a Leire, porque le caía bien.

– Ojalá fuera eso –el español le miraba, interrogante –. Mi madre ha venido de visita, hemos discutido y me ha echado de mi propia casa. Dice que nunca voy a visitarla a Francia. Le respondo que eso es porque aquí estoy ocupado y, hoy, que me visita y ella debería estar feliz, va y me echa de mi casa.

– Seguro que se le ha pasado el enfado en el tiempo en el que estabas viniendo a mi casa –Antonio se frotaba los ojos con el pulgar y el índice a la vez, deseando volver a dormir.

A Francis se le escapó una carcajada incrédula al oír tal tontería e hizo una mueca.

— ¡Se nota que no la conoces!

— Oh, por Dios…

— ¿Sabes el favor que te estoy pidiendo, verdad? – preguntó Francis, torciendo la boca.

— Me temo que sí –dijo Antonio poniendo los ojos en blanco. El español se soltó del pomo y se adentró al oscuro comedor.

Francis sonrió y entró al apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras él. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo la luz de una farola se filtraba levemente por las cortinas, iluminando el salón.

— Qué poco debes gastar en luz, ¿no? –se reía, mirando la silueta negra de su compañero español.

— Lo justo y necesario.

— ¿Será verdad eso que dicen de los catalanes…?

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabrás?! –se ofendió Antonio haciendo que Francis se sobresaltara–. Lo siento, es que no me gustan nada ese tipo de bromas.

Francis se encogió de hombros, perdonándole.

— En fin, buenas noches –Antonio puso fin a la conversación, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Antonio dejó de caminar justo enfrente de la puerta de su dormitorio al notar una presencia a centímetros detrás de él.

— ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó al francés, mirándole de reojo.

— A…dormir –contestó Francis, inseguro.

— ¿Conmigo? –Preguntó incrédulo – ¿En mi cama? Ni de coña.

— ¿Entonces dónde demonios quieres que duerma? – Francis se indignó y Antonio puso los brazos en jarra.

— ¡En el sofá!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni en broma! –Francis hizo el mismo gesto que Antonio, con los brazos en jarra.

— ¡Este es mi apartamento y te digo que duermes en el sofá!

Finalmente, tras el francés insistir mucho, Antonio acabó durmiendo con Francis en la misma cama, pero eso sí, con una hilera de cojines entre ellos.

— Pero qué poco confías en mí –dijo Francis a regañadientes.

— Quiero mantener mi trasero a salvo.

— Y yo quiero que sepas que no quiero forzarte a hacer nada que no quieras –reprochó.

— Por si acaso. Soy precavido –sonreía Antonio.

— No te preocupes, ya no estoy por ti. Mañana tengo una cita –canturreaba el francés, victorioso.

Francis esperaba algún tipo de comentario de Antonio, pero enseguida le escuchó respirar profundamente y minutos después el francés también cayó en las garras de Morfeo.

El primero en levantarse fue Antonio –él siempre se despierta minutos antes de que el despertador suene– y con sigilo, fue al baño para darse una ducha. Francis acabó por despertarse al poco después. Se incorporó y se levantó de la cama con brío. No logró ocultar una sonrisita y se fue corriendo a la cocina.

Antonio salió del baño con una toalla pequeña sobre los hombros y otra toalla rodeando su cintura. Se quedó quieto por un momento, oliendo el aire con una sonrisa bobalicona. Se dirigió al comedor, siguiendo el rastro del poderoso aroma a café y se encontró con su amigo desayunando café con unas deliciosas tostadas.

Al español se le hacía la boca agua al avistar tal manjar.

— Joder –exclamó Francis al ver a Antonio, dejando una tostada que se estaba comiendo sobre el plato–. Ponte algo antes de desayunar, por favor.

Antonio rio ante la reacción de Francis y asintió, sin quitarle el ojo a ese apetitoso desayuno. Se dio la vuelta y se deshizo de la toalla que le cubría de cintura para abajo, deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo, mientras se iba a su habitación. Francis podía sentir la sonrisa burlona de Antonio. "Su culo es jodidamente perfecto", pensó el francés.

El español volvió al comedor con una sencilla camiseta azul algo ceñida, con bermudas y _Converse_ blancas.

— Cualquiera que te vea diría que eres uno más de esos adolescentes que van todos igual –comentó el francés después de darle el último sorbo a su café.

— Lo que venden en las tiendas, Francis –decía mientras se sentaba.

— Tiendas de adolescentes –replicaba el francés mientras recogía su bandeja.

Antonio no le contestaba porque estaba ocupado con su desayuno, devorándolo.

— ¿No cenaste? –preguntó Francis al verle comportarse así.

— Me entretuve –respondió Antonio después de darle un largo sorbo al café.

— Me lo pudiste haber dicho y te habría preparado la cena –el francés se cruzó de brazos.

Antonio le dio un bocado a la tostada con aceite y el último sorbo al café antes de levantarse y mirarse el reloj de pulsera.

— ¿Adónde vas ahora? –preguntó Francis frunciendo el ceño levemente.

— Tengo que ocuparme de algo –decía el moreno mientras cogía las llaves de su coche y su apartamento.

— Entonces –el francés torció la boca y añadió: –yo iré haciendo el informe de anoche.

— De acuerdo – dijo Antonio antes de salir del apartamento.

Francis suspiró y un segundo después se abría de nuevo la puerta.

— ¡Gracias por tu duro trabajo! – le sonreía Antonio a Francis.

El francés devolvió la sonrisa y le despidió.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana. Arthur se había despertado hacía una hora y no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó en el sofá y se inclinó hacia la mesita para coger una revista del corazón, con la boda de algún personaje en su portada. Cuando llevaba unas cuantas páginas leídas, el timbre de su apartamento sonó y Arthur se levantó del sofá de un salto. Carraspeaba y se alisaba la camisa mientras llegaba a la puerta.

— _Come on_, ¡abre! –decía una voz familiar tras la puerta.

Arthur abrió la puerta inmediatamente al reconocer la voz.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Has venido tú solo? –preguntó Arthur al inspeccionar brevemente el rellano.

— No, me ha traído un policía. Él quería asegurarse de que entraba al apartamento, pero le dije que yo ya sé tocar el timbre solo y se fue –se frotaba la cabeza, confundido –. Me resultaba familiar…

— Él te arrestó.

— ¿Sí? _Wow_, lo de anoche lo recuerdo muy borroso –decía mientras entraba al apartamento.

Arthur tragó saliva y se ruborizó levemente al recordar lo que pasó anoche con el policía que arrestó a su amigo.

Los dos se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron. Alfred soltó el aire entre dientes, reposó la cabeza en el cojín de la espalda y cerró los ojos.

— Tengo sed y me duele la cabeza –se quejaba el estadounidense.

Arthur, educado como siempre, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina sin que se lo tuvieran que decir dos veces. Cogió un vaso y lo llenó con agua y volvió al salón con él.

— Me temo que no tengo analgésicos –se disculpó Arthur, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua a Alfred.

Alfred se bebió el agua sin pausa. Cuando el estadounidense dejó el vaso en la mesita al lado de la revista, hizo una exagerada mueca de dolor.

— ¡Mi cabeza! –gritaba Alfred.

Arthur suspiró irritado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que Alfred dejara de ser tan insoportable?

* * *

Antonio introdujo las llaves dentro de la cerradura de su apartamento y entró en el establecimiento. Puso los ojos en blanco al llegar al salón y ver a Francis con una camisa de color salmón, con los botones del cuello abiertos, y unos pantalones blancos impecables que conjuntaban con sus mocasines.

— ¿Cómo es que todavía estás aquí? –preguntaba Antonio mientras dejaba las llaves encima de la mesa.

— Es que mi madre todavía estará enfadada y necesito que me ayudes en algo –Francis se mordía el labio, nervioso.

— Y, ¿por qué llevas mi ropa? –preguntó el español al aire, en voz baja, haciendo que solo lo escuchara él mismo.

Antonio suspiró y temía por lo que le iría a pedir su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? –se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo... tengo una cita a las dos y media –Francis se miró el reloj de pulsera con nerviosismo–. Vamos, dentro de una hora.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? –El español hizo una sonrisa ladeada– ¿Y qué quieres de mí?

— Necesito un anticonceptivo que haga de barrera –le decía, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Qué…? –Antonio no sabía qué decir.

— Un preservativo. Un condón, vamos. O dos…

— Ya sé lo que es un anticonceptivo de barrera –dijo Antonio, frunciendo el ceño.

Antonio se dirigió hacia el armario donde solía poner los preservativos.

— ¿Preservativo con un hom…?

— ¡Antonio! –Gritó el francés–. ¡Evidentemente!

Antonio abrió el cajón riéndose y dejó de reírse al darse cuenta de que no tenía condones.

— Lo siento, no tengo. Tendrás que ir a comprar a la farmacia –decía Antonio, cerrando el cajón.

— No –dijo el francés repetidas veces–. Yo no voy a comprar, que me miran con ojos lascivos.

Antonio se reía a carcajadas, pero Francis seguía serio.

— ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó el español, risueño.

* * *

Arthur llegó a la farmacia más cercana que tenía para comprar algunos analgésicos y antibióticos que vería necesarios. Entró a la farmacia y el aire fresco del aire acondicionado le acarició la piel.

Se acercó al mostrador y le pidió a uno de los farmacéuticos unas cuantas cajitas de ibuprofeno, gelocatil y paracetamol.

Cuando el farmacéutico desapareció en busca de los analgésicos, la puerta de la farmacia se abrió y entró alguien. El inglés no se giró, ya que no tenía curiosidad en saber quién entraba.

La persona que segundos antes había entrado a la farmacia se pone al lado de Arthur.

— Hola Alejandro –saludaba el hombre de su lado.

— ¿Qué necesitas hoy? –le preguntó el farmacéutico con una brillante sonrisa. Estaba claro que se conocían de antes.

— Una caja de preservativos –esa voz le resultaba familiar a Arthur. Éste le miró de reojo.

¡Antonio! "¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Y comprando preservativos?" se preguntaba, curioso. "Se va a tirar a alguien. Muchas veces", le informaba su subconsciente.

El farmacéutico carraspeó.

— La talla –sugería, haciendo una línea fina con la boca.

— Oh, eh… - Antonio balbuceaba y Arthur le observó con curiosidad–. La talla más grande.

Arthur abrió mucho los ojos y alzó levemente las cejas, sorprendido. ¡La talla más grande! Un ligero rubor se manifestaba en sus mejillas. "Demonios, ¿por qué tarda tanto el farmacéutico?" comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Qué calor hacía, no? El farmacéutico que atendía a Antonio también acabó desapareciendo, en busca de los preservativos. Arthur desviaba la mirada hacia unos folletos para intentar esconderse de Antonio.

— Así que de verdad estás interesado en las cremas anticelulíticas, ¿eh? –decía Antonio con sorna.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces y se fijó en el folleto que antes miraba sin interés. "No permitas que la celulitis te pifie el verano. ¡Debes estar preparada!"

— ¿Qué más te da? –decía el británico sin mirarle la cara.

Antonio rio y se giró hacia el inglés, pero éste seguía sin mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Qué tal tu espalda? –Antonio apoyó el codo sobre el mostrador y ladeó la cabeza, buscando la mirada de Arthur.

— Bien, gracias a la crema.

— Fue un placer – el moreno sonreía.

Arthur por fin le miró los ojos a Antonio, esos ojazos, y éste último se ruborizó levemente ante la mirada del inglés. Uno de los farmacéuticos carraspeó e interrumpió el cruce de miradas entre Antonio y Arthur. El inglés cogió sus analgésicos después de pagarlos y se dirigió a la salida.

— Adiós –se despedía el inglés.

— Espérame – pedía Antonio mientras cogía la bolsa con los preservativos.

El español miró su bolsa al notar más peso del que debería tener. Sacó un producto que parecía contener crema y lo sujetó en alto, enseñándoselo a Alejandro.

— ¿Lubricante? Yo no he pedido esto, Al – Antonio torcía la boca.

— Un regalito que te hago –le guiñó el ojo y el moreno suspiró–. Oh, y recuerda: nunca...

—… ponerse dos condones a la vez –interrumpía a Alejandro mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza –. Me has puesto dos –murmuraba para sí mismo después de mirar de nuevo la bolsa.

"Dios mío, le ha guiñado el ojo. ¿Por qué?" se molestaba el inglés mientras observaba la escena entre los dos españoles.

Salieron de la farmacia y empezaron a caminar hacia el edificio donde vivía Arthur.

— Los analgésicos son para tu amigo, ¿verdad? – empezó preguntando Antonio.

— Sí, tiene una buena resaca –decía poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Apenas te recuerda.

— Ya me lo ha demostrado esta mañana. Empezó a gritarme y a preguntarme si le iba a secuestrar para después darles de comer a mis perros con su carne –decía riéndose.

— Él es así, no se lo tengas muy en cuenta –dijo, después de suspirar.

Llegaron al portal número 50-51; el de Arthur. El inglés introdujo las llaves y abrió la puerta gigantesca. Iba a entrar, pero la voz de Antonio le paró.

— ¡Oh! Espera –Antonio abrió su bolsa y sacó un tubo de lubricante de ella–. Toma uno. El farmacéutico me ha puesto dos, y con uno tengo bastante…

Antonio se lo ofrecía y el inglés se quedó mirando el lubricante, congelado. "¿Qué quiere que haga yo con esto?". Arthur cogió el lubricante casi con delicadeza.

— Seguro que le encontrarás mejor uso que yo –sonrió Antonio.

— ¿Qué…? –el británico se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¡Nos vemos! – decía Antonio mientras se iba corriendo.

"¿A qué viene eso?", se preguntaba, molesto.

— Serás idiota -murmuró Arthur.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo 2! ¿Qué pasará en el tercero? Bueno, pensemos que tienen condones, lubricante, un francés y su pareja, que saldrá más adelante.**

**¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

**¡sòidA!**


	3. Capítulo 3

***saludo incoming***

**¡Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaa!**

**Traigo el capítulo 3, y con eso, trapicheos y cosas varias c:**

**Los reviews son muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bienvenidos, así que no seáis tímidos/as y comentad, ya sea positivo o negativo, cualquiera de las dos me ayudaría mucho a mejorar y a hacerme sonreír como una boba ~**

**!sòidA¡**

Capítulo 3

Antonio se fue corriendo a su apartamento mientras todavía continuaba riéndose de lo ocurrido hacía apenas unos segundos –a pesar de que la broma fue de lo más malo que había–. Introdujo las llaves en la puerta de su apartamento, pero alguien la abrió desde dentro.

— ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –le gritaba Francis.

— Lo siento, me entretuve –todavía seguía con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. Se miró el reloj de pulsera–. Todavía te queda media hora… -Francis ignoró el comentario de Antonio.

— Últimamente te entretienes mucho. ¡No se puede tardar tanto en comprar unos condones! –Francis fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y alzando las cejas –. No me digas que… ¿el farmacéutico te ha mirado con ojos lascivos y te ha violado?

— Deja de inventarte cuentos. No me ha mirado de ninguna manera –Antonio habría estado enfadado si se tratara de un día como otro, pero estaba sonriente.

— En fin… -el francés le miraba desconfiado y le señaló la bolsa–. Dámelos, tengo que irme ya.

Antonio le dio la bolsa y entró a su apartamento. Se quitó las bambas y las chutó a donde le iba bien y fue directo a tirarse sobre el sofá. Francis miró el interior de la bolsa y frunció el ceño. Sacó el lubricante.

— No jodas –decía sujetando el lubricante.

— Me lo ha regalado el farmacéutico –dijo–. A mí –insistió.

— De acuerdo, porque que quede claro que yo no lo necesito –el francés dejó el lubricante sobre la mesa y se guardó los preservativos en el bolsillo del pantalón–. Ten cuidado con ese farmacéutico. ¡Que hay mucho enfermo por ahí!

Antonio puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto con la mano, echándole.

— Vas a llegar tarde –decía mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesita y se relajaba.

Francis soltó un par de gritos y se fue corriendo mientras Antonio se reía de él. Ahora estaba solo, y el silencio se apoderó del apartamento. Suspiró.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago yo? –se preguntaba.

Miró hacia la mesa y avistó el lubricante. Se levantó de un brinco, lo cogió y empezó a leer: "Lubricante íntimo de base acuosa. Efecto calor. 50ml. Utilícese antes del: ver fecha en la parte superior del producto". Le dio la vuelta, inspeccionándolo.

— No está mal. Y gratis –decía, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba el producto.

Entró a su habitación y lo dejó encima de su cómoda. Alzó la vista y se miró en el espejo.

— ¿Cuánto hace que no mojas, Antonio? –le preguntaba al espejo.

Suspiró, cabizbajo. Miró el reloj de su mesita.

— No te presiones, Antonio, todo llegará en su momento. Ahora hay que ir a traba-

El tono de llamada del móvil de Antonio le interrumpió y frunció el ceño en respuesta. Lo cogió y contestó:

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Antonio! –exclamaba una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

— ¿Leire? –el español sonrió–. ¿Necesitas algo? Ahora mismo iba para allá a trabajar.

— No es necesario; Miquel nos ha dado el resto del día libre. Dice que está harto de vernos la cara –la voz femenina se rio.

— Qué majo, vaya.

— ¿Qué tal anoche? ¿Mucho jaleo? –preguntó Leire.

— Todo tranquilo, la verdad.

— ¿Y esta noche? ¿Estarás ocupado? –preguntaba con voz dulce.

— No lo creo, ¿por qué? –Antonio frunció el ceño levemente.

— ¡Vámonos de fiesta! –decía, feliz.

— ¿Qué? Pero Leire… -pensó en alguna excusa, pero Leire se le adelantó.

— Vamos, necesito algo de bailoteo –suplicó–. Y quiero ir contigo.

"Tú lo que quieres es alcohol…" pensó Antonio.

— De acuerdo. Te iré a buscar en coche en la puerta de tu casa a las doce. Como a esa hora todavía estés maquillándote o vistiéndote, me iré sin ti.

— Qué cruel~ -fingía estar triste–. ¡Estaré lista a las doce en punto!

Leire colgó el teléfono y Antonio se masajeó las cejas con el pulgar y el corazón.

— La madre que la parió –le decía al aire.

* * *

— ¡El analgésico no funciona! –se quejaba Alfred.

— Acabas de tomártelo, ten paciencia –Arthur sí que tenía paciencia, vaya que sí.

Arthur estaba al lado de su amigo, en el sofá, leyendo una de sus revistas. Alfred al cabo de unos minutos se durmió en una posición extremadamente difícil de hacer y empezó a roncar.

"Sólo un día más y esta persona se irá de este país" pensó al mirar de reojo a Alfred. Éste de repente se despertó y se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo que Arthur se sorprendiera.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Que me queda poco tiempo aquí! – "Aleluya", pensó Arthur –. ¡Tenemos que irnos de fiesta! – "Mierda".

El inglés se cubrió la cara con la revista.

— Conmigo no cuentes.

— Oh, vamos. Tú conoces mejor Barcelona que yo. Tu deber es llevarme a una buena discoteca –Alfred frunció los labios.

— ¿Mi deber? – se reía a carcajadas.

— Sí –fruncía el ceño, ofendido.

— Está bien –dijo el inglés, indiferente.

Alfred esperaba discutir más y por esa razón se quedó mirándole, desconfiado.

— ¿Iremos? –el estadounidense ladeó la cabeza.

— Sí –respondió sin mirarle–. A las once quiero verte listo para irnos.

— ¡Genial! –saltaba de alegría y se fue corriendo al cuarto de invitados – ¿Qué podría ponerme…? –se oían sus murmureos desde el otro cuarto.

A Arthur nunca le había hecho especial ilusión ir de fiesta, pero quería mantener feliz a su amigo durante su estancia en su apartamento.

Pasaron dos horas y el inglés y su amigo estadounidense estaban preparados para ir de fiesta. Arthur llevaba una camisa blanca entallada, algo metida por debajo de sus pantalones azul oscuro, con un cinturón blanco sujetándoselos y unos mocasines negros. Alfred, llevaba una camiseta con estampados, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas _Vans_ azules.

— Caray… estás muy elegante –dijo Alfred tras inspeccionar la vestimenta de Arthur.

— Sofisticado –le corrigió.

En tan sólo media hora de trayecto en automóvil llegaron a la discoteca más cercana. Pasaron por las furtivas miradas de las chicas que hacían cola y se encontraron de frente con el guarda que vigilaba la entrada y salida de los consumidores y fiesteros.

El guarda observó a Alfred y a Arthur concienzudamente y a continuación asintió. Entraron y pagaron la entrada a la discoteca con dos consumiciones gratis. El bullicio de la gente quedaba silenciado por el sonido de la música.

— No te separes de mí –gritaba Arthur a la oreja de Alfred. "¡No me grites!" se quejaba el estadounidense.

Fueron directamente a la barra y pidieron dos _Martini _con hielo.

* * *

Leire no dejaba de reír y se le podía llegar a notar el rubor en sus mejillas aun con las luces de diferentes colores dándole en la cara.

— Deberías dejar de beber –advertía Antonio con cierta preocupación.

— ¿Pero qué dices? – Dijo Leire después de acabarse su coctel de un trago–. ¡Ahora es cuando me lo paso bien!

— No hace falta beber para pasárselo bien… -Leire posó su dedo en los labios de Antonio.

— Cállate, joder –dijo, seria –. Ahora necesito a mi amigo, no a mi madre –añadió con un tono amargo.

Leire ya había consumido las dos bebidas gratis que daban con la entrada y llevaba su quinta copa. En cambio, Antonio recién utilizó su segunda consumición gratis.

Antonio no dijo nada y le dio un sorbo a su _vodka_ con limón. Leire miró de reojo al moreno y sonrió, coqueta.

— No me había dado cuenta de lo apuesto que eres.

— Gracias –dijo, extrañado y confundido por el comentario –. Tú estás preciosa.

Leire sonrió de nuevo y volvió su mirada hacia sus manos, que rodeaban su vaso.

— ¿Siempre eres tan amable…? –preguntó, casi murmurando. Antonio no llegó a oírle e inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Perdona?

Leire hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia, y se mordió el labio. Cogió el _vodka_ con limón de Antonio y se lo bebió, haciendo que éste se sorprendiera.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! –decía Leire mientras se levantaba de la silla.

En ese momento, Leire perdió el equilibrio y Antonio, veloz y ágil, la sujetó antes de que pudiera caerse.

* * *

Arthur hacía todo lo posible por aguantar la charla de su amigo que no cesaba nunca. Sólo llevaba tres copas y no dejaba de hablar por los codos.

— Hostia, ¡mira a esa! –Alfred señaló a una mujer, vestida con un vestido corto ceñido azul oscuro y unos tacones de infarto, que por poco caía al suelo–. Menuda suerte tiene el hombre que está con ella.

Arthur miró hacia donde su amigo le señalaba y sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido, al reconocer al hombre que acompañaba a la mujer.

— Oye, ese hombre me suena –dijo Alfred tras observarle con más detenimiento.

El inglés no dijo nada y continuó observándoles. "¿Para esto querías los preservativos, Antonio?" pensaba de mala gana. Al fin la mujer consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y se rio, avergonzada. Pudo ver como los dos se dirigían al centro de la discoteca para disfrutar de la música con más intensidad. Les veía como bailaban, se lanzaban miradas cómplices y reían juntos. Arthur ardía por dentro. Jamás había tenido esa sensación antes y eso le confundía.

Arthur intentaba encontrarle un nombre a su sentimiento. ¿Traición? ¿Celos? ¿Rabia? ¿Impotencia? "¿Por qué demonios iba a ser por traición?" se preguntó. "Nada nos une, así que puede hacer lo que quiera" se convencía. El inglés sentía asco al ver a la mujer que acompañaba a Antonio, feliz y sonriente. Arthur se sorprendió al encontrarse insultándola mentalmente.

— Arthur –dijo su amigo por undécima vez.

— ¿Qué coño quieres? –preguntó, antipático.

— ¿Has encontrado algo interesante en esa pareja? –Arthur no contestó–. ¿Los conoces?

— No –decía mientras se levantaba–. Vámonos ya.

— ¿Qué? –Preguntaba mientras era arrastrado por Arthur–. ¡Pero yo quería ligar con alguna tía!

Arthur continuó arrastrándole y accidentalmente hizo que Alfred chocara con un hombre, haciendo que su bebida se vertiera por toda su camiseta. El hombre, que tenía unas pintas extravagantes se miró la camiseta y a continuación a Alfred. En la cara del accidentado se iba notando cada vez más como la furia le comía por dentro.

— Lo siento –se disculpó Alfred.

— ¿Lo sientes? –preguntó el desconocido con un tono amenazador.

— Eh, ¿es qué no le has oído? –le reprochó Arthur.

El desconocido miró con superioridad a Arthur.

— Tú te callas, enclenque –después de decirle eso, se volvió hacia Alfred.

— ¿Y si no quiero, cabeza de serrín y testosteronas? –Arthur mantuvo la compostura.

El hombre se giró y alzó un puño amenazando a Arthur.

— ¿Qué me has llamado? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa de la rabia.

— Arthur… -advertía Alfred.

Arthur sonrió enseñando los dientes. Cualquiera que le vea diría que estaba loco. Cogió aire.

— Cabeza de serrín y testosteronas –le decía lentamente, como si de un niño se tratara.

— ¡Eres un puto payaso, listillo! –gritó el desconocido.

— ¿Qué? Pero vamos a ver, qué soy: ¿puto, payaso o listillo? –dijo con sorna.

— La alfombra de la discoteca –le respondió.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera darse cuenta, el desconocido le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara, tirándolo al suelo. Arthur, al notar el sabor metálico y caliente de su sangre empezó a reírse. Eso enfureció aún más al hombre.

Arthur se puso en pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

— ¿Ya está? –se burló una vez estaba de nuevo de pie.

— Arthur por dios, déjalo ya… -suplicaba Alfred.

— Pues vaya, qué decepción –ignoró a su amigo.

Otro puñetazo por parte del desconocido voló hacia Arthur, pero éste lo paró sin parpadear. El inglés sonreía victorioso, pero solo le duró hasta que un rodillazo le golpeó en las costillas.

* * *

Antonio empezó a notar algo de revuelo entre la gente y enseguida avistó el problema.

— Arthur –murmuró, sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo? –preguntó Leire, confundida.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, se dirigió hacia él, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

— ¡Eh! –gritaba Leire.

Antonio llegó y tragó saliva al ver a un hombre encima de Arthur, con el puño en alto, amenazante.

— ¡Vuelve a decirlo si tienes cojones! –gritó el desconocido.

Arthur se cubría la cara mientras reía.

— ¡Eres repugnante! –seguía gritando.

El hombre con la mano que tenía libre agarró las manos de Arthur con las que se cubría y las apartó de su cara, dejando vía libre hacia su cara. Alzó ligeramente el otro puño y antes de que pudiera golpearle, Antonio le cogió de la muñeca y le paró. Arthur abrió los ojos y el desconocido también, sorprendidos. "No estás trabajando" se decía Antonio. El moreno le hizo una llave que le inmovilizó y le dejó boca abajo en el suelo, sin poder moverse. "Que le den" sentenció.

— ¿Y si te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, eh? –le susurró Antonio al oído del desconocido.

El hombre forcejeaba, intentando zafarse de Antonio.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?! –gritó uno de los dos guardas que se acercaron–. ¡Vosotros tres y tú! –Decía señalando a Arthur, Alfred, Antonio y por ultimo al desconocido–. ¡Fuera de la discoteca!

Antonio soltó al desconocido y éste maldijo por lo bajo. Leire llegó al lado de Antonio algo enfadada.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le riñó.

Antonio ignoró a Leire y se agachó para ofrecerle la mano a Arthur para que pudiera levantarse, pero lo rechazó y se levantó por sí mismo.

— Puedo yo solo –dijo, limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

— Claro –sonrió y se volvió a poner derecho.

— ¡Oye! –gritó Leire.

— ¡Os he dicho que fuera los tres! –les exigió el guarda.

Con el guarda persiguiéndoles, todos salieron de la discoteca. Leire seguía sin saber que pasaba e intentaba exigirle una explicación a Antonio, pero no le decía nada.

— Pues vale, me voy al coche –se dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche de Antonio.

Arthur bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Antonio.

— Nada –contestó Arthur.

Antonio suspiró y miró a Alfred, que estaba vomitando en el árbol y luego a Arthur, que estaba intranquilo.

— Vamos, entrad en mi coche, estáis ebrios –ordenó Antonio.

— ¿Y tú no? –preguntó Arthur, burlón.

— Mis copas se las ha bebido ella, así que puedo conducir.

Arthur hizo un mohín y llamó a Alfred. Murmuraron un par de cosas en inglés y miraron a Antonio.

— ¿Y mi coche qué? –le preguntó Arthur al moreno.

— Lo puedes recoger mañana –sugirió.

Arthur hizo una mueca de dolor y se rodeó el estómago con los brazos.

— Va, que os llevo a casa –dijo Antonio, señalando su coche.

Finalmente Arthur y Alfred entraron al coche y se sentaron en los asientos traseros, mientras que Leire estaba en el copiloto. Poco después entró Antonio en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor.

Primero llegaron a la calle donde vivía Leire. Antonio apagó el motor delante del edificio donde vivía Leire y miró hacia ella.

— Ya estamos –sonreía Antonio.

Leire no hizo nada ni dijo nada, sólo se mordió el labio.

— ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? –preguntó Leire casi en un susurro.

* * *

Eso captó la atención de Arthur. ¿Dormir en su casa? ¿Por qué? "Zorra" insultó mentalmente.

— He discutido con mi novio –añadió Leire con un tono amargo.

— Oh… -Antonio no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué había que decir en una situación así?–. Puedes dormir en mi casa –sonrió.

Leire le devolvió una sonrisa triste y Antonio puso de nuevo en marcha el coche.

En poco tiempo llegaron enfrente del edificio 50-51. Arthur abrió la puerta y sacó a rastras a Alfred del coche y a continuación salió él. Antes de que Arthur y Alfred se fueran, Antonio le dijo al inglés dónde vivía.

— Si necesitas algo o hay cualquier emergencia, ya sabes dónde vivo –le sonrió el español.

El inglés asintió y se llevó con él a Alfred a la puerta mientras Antonio aparcaba. Entraron al ascensor y Arthur pulsó el número "3".

— Arthur –empezó a hablar el estadounidense–, ¿quién es ese? ¿Por qué te conoce?

— Antonio. Él fue el que te arrestó –decía sin mirarle– y el que te trajo aquí por la mañana.

— ¡Así que es él! –exclamó, como si hubiera descubierto nuevas tierras. Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron y los dos salieron de el–. ¿Ahora es tu amigo?

— No lo sé, Alfred. Es…raro –dijo de manera que le quitaba importancia. De verdad que Alfred se ponía más pesado cuando estaba bebido. Arthur sacó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

— Pues a mí me parece bien normal el hombre –dijo Alfred sin comprender.

— Él no –puso los ojos en blanco y rezó para que le dejara en paz.

— ¡Deja de hablar en clave, Arthur, no te entiendo!

— Déjalo –dijo después de inspirar hondo para mantener la calma y no asesinarle ahí mismo.

Entraron al apartamento y lo primero que hizo Alfred fue tirarse encima del sofá. Arthur se desabrochó el cinturón e intentó deshacerse de su camisa, pero una punzada de dolor, proveniente de su estómago, le detuvo. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se volvió a poner bien la camisa. "Genial…" pensó. Fue al baño y se miró en el espejo. Tenía el labio inferior y la ceja derecha partidos y magulladuras en las mejillas.

— Estás hecho un cuadro –susurró al verse el rostro.

Se alzó delicadamente la camisa hasta la altura del torso y suspiró entre dientes. Ya le habían aparecido algunos hematomas en estómago.

— ¿En qué momento me ha golpeado tanto? –murmuró al ver moratones por todos lados.

Abrió el armario –que también hacía de espejo– dónde solía tener antibióticos y botiquines, pero sólo vio las pastillas que había comprado esa tarde. Cogió un analgésico y se lo tomó. "Algo es algo" se dijo, pero al verse de nuevo el rostro, decidió que no podía dejar las heridas sin tratar. ¿Qué habría pasado si Antonio no hubiera estado ahí? Estaría en el hospital, seguro. Los guardas tardaron bastante en llegar y en intervenir. Mierda, ahora le debía un favor a Antonio…

Salió del baño y volvió al salón. Zarandeó a Alfred para que se levantara, pero nada podía perturbar su sueño, así que le cogió del brazo y se rodeó el hombro con él. Le llevó hasta la cama y le tiró encima de ella. "Tienes que dejar de comer tantas hamburguesas" comentó mentalmente al notar lo pesado que era. Cogió papel y un bolígrafo y escribió:

"No grites si ves que te encuentras solo.

Volveré dentro de quince minutos.

P.D.: Son las dos de la madrugada. Haz los cálculos por ti mismo,

Arthur Kirkland."

Dejó la nota encima de su mesita de noche y se fue del cuarto. Atravesó el salón y al llegar al recibidor cogió las llaves del apartamento. Salió a la calle y se dirigió al portal número 25, vio que la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo y entró al edificio. Subió ocho escaleras y tocó el timbre de la puerta 1º 5ª. Arthur no tuvo que esperar mucho para que la puerta se abriera y vio a Antonio con la misma ropa que llevaba antes.

Antonio ladeó la cabeza al ver a Arthur.

— ¿Necesitas algo? –le preguntó.

— Desinfectante y algunas tiritas.

— Claro, ahora mismo te lo traigo…

La voz de una chica gritaba el nombre de Antonio mientras corría hacia él.

— ¡Mira lo que he encontrado en tu cómoda! Vamos a usarlo, ¡va! –le decía al español con cierta perversión en su voz.

Arthur miró a la chica –Leire, si la memoria no le fallaba– y después al objeto que tenía en la mano. Lubricante.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Holaaaa!**

**¡Aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo! Espero que os guste mucho~**

**Y muchas gracias por los reviews! Me motivan muuuuucho para seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a mejorar. ¡MIL GRACIAS!**

Capítulo 4

Arthur se sorprendió y miró a Antonio. "Que mala pata, que mala pata…" se repetía. Retrocedió un poco, con la boca abierta. Estaba congelado. Eso, desde luego, no se lo esperaba. ¿O sí? ¿Si no para qué serían los preservativos? Además, ella iba a dormir en su casa. ¿Juntos? No lo podía saber, claro. Pero tenía novio. Espera, ¿no habían discutido? Tras martillearse la cabeza con montones de preguntas, parpadeó y volvió al mundo real.

— Lo siento, no quería interrumpir… - tragó saliva.

— No, no interrumpes nada –dijo rápidamente el español–. De verdad, ella y yo no…

Leire se cogió del brazo de Antonio y se apoyó en el para acercarse a su cuello.

— Qué bien hueles –susurraba Leire en su cuello y le besó.

— Leire –Antonio la apartó inmediatamente–, ¡para! ¡Estás borracha!–aunque Leire quedó apartada del cuello de Antonio, ella seguía pegada a su brazo. Ella se sorprendió al notar los músculos bajo la tela.

El español buscó la mirada de Arthur, pero éste estaba mirando una planta que adornaba el rellano, incómodo. El inglés quería irse, era humillante estar ahí. Pero algo le mantenía quieto ahí, como una maruja que se queda mirando como discuten las personas y se lo pasan bien escuchándolas, o como los jubilados que pasan el día entero observando el procedimiento de las obras. Quería y no quería irse; su cerebro "sí" y su cuerpo "no". Su cuerpo y su mente llegaron a un acuerdo: "no sé". Y ahí estaba, parado.

— ¡Basta! Te juro que como no pares te quedarás a dormir en el rellano –dijo Antonio, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy enfadado.

Leire se soltó, bajó la mirada y se puso a llorar.

— No me quieres… -se puso a sollozar–. Nadie me quiere. Echo de menos a Roberto –lloró más al decir el nombre–. Mi amor…

Arthur hizo una línea fina con la boca.

— Será mejor que me vaya –se giró y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero la voz de Antonio le paró. Y se sintió aliviado.

— Espera, por favor –le pidió Antonio a Arthur y de nuevo se volvió hacia Leire–. Sí te quiero, pero no me gustas… de esa manera.

— Pero… -dejó de llorar y empezó a moquear– ¿qué es lo que tengo que tener? ¿Es que no soy suficiente para ti? Vi cómo me mirabas… ¡haré lo que sea para que te guste!

Leire empezó a berrear y Antonio tragó saliva.

— Leire –desvió la mirada y suspiró. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos–. No te deseo. Ni a ti ni a ninguna otra.

— ¿Qué…? –Leire empezó a sentirse confundida.

— No me gustan las mujeres.

Arthur pudo notar como Antonio se quitó un gran peso de encima. Ahora sí, Arthur quería morir, sentía que sobraba. Leire se puso las manos en la boca, tapando el asombro.

— Eres… -Antonio asintió–. Dios mío, soy tan tonta… ¿Miquel lo sabe? –pareció que la noticia había hecho que Leire se despejara–. Porque creo que a él no le gustan…

— No, no quiero que se entere. Nadie de la oficina lo sabe; sólo tú.

Leire miró hacia la puerta, y vio a Arthur, quieto como una estatua. Le señaló y miró a Antonio.

— Él es tu…

— No –interrumpió Arthur–. Soy el vecino.

— Mi amigo –corrigió Antonio.

"¿Amigo? ¿Es que llama a alguien "amigo" cuando sólo lo ha visto un par de veces por casualidad?" se preguntaba el inglés. "Idiota inocente". Leire se frotó la sien.

— Bueno… voy a dormir, si no os importa –le abrió la mano a Antonio y le dejó el lubricante en ella. Les sonrió al inglés y al español y se fue al dormitorio de invitados.

Arthur miró a Antonio cuando estuvieron solos.

— Siento el espectáculo. Entra –con el brazo extendido le ofreció paso a Arthur.

Arthur entró al apartamento y se quedó de pie al lado de la mesa del comedor. Antonio pasó por el lado de Arthur y dejó el lubricante sobre la mesa.

— Desinfectante y tiritas, ¿verdad? –decía mientras abría un armario pequeño, que parecía que flotara.

— Sí.

Antonio cogió un botiquín blanco, lo puso encima de la mesa y lo abrió, dejando a la vista un montón de vendajes, agua oxigenada; alcohol; tijeras; algodón; tiritas… Antonio cogió el alcohol, algodón y tiritas.

— Siento haber hecho que te sintieras incómodo, no era mi intención –decía mientras vertía algo de alcohol en el algodón.

— ¿Qué haces? –Pregunta el inglés al ver a Antonio con el algodón–. Puedo curarme solo –Arthur intentó cogerle el algodón de las manos, pero Antonio alzó la mano para que no pudiera llegar.

— Ya sé que eres muy independiente, Arthur –se puso serio–. Siéntate en la silla –ordenó.

Arthur resopló y se sentó en la silla de mala gana. Antonio se sentó en otra silla y se puso enfrente del inglés. Estaban sentados al mismo nivel y Arthur desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado mientras Antonio estaba examinándole las magulladuras y heridas.

— Apártate el pelo de la cara, por favor –pidió Antonio.

Arthur, con las dos manos, se echó el cabello hacia atrás, dejando ver su frente.

— Menuda buena te ha hecho –decía el español mientras volvía a verter alcohol en el algodón, por si se había secado.

Arthur no dijo nada y Antonio empezó a desinfectar la ceja derecha.

— ¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no hubiera estado ahí? –preguntaba Antonio mientras daba toquecitos suaves en la ceja con el algodón.

— Me habría defendido, evidentemente –aquella pregunta le pareció estúpida. Arthur aspiraba entre dientes, aguantando el escozor.

— Pues no te vi muy dispuesto cuando estabas bajo él –comentó con sorna.

Arthur estaba demasiado cansado como para replicarle y dejó que el español le pusiera una tirita sobre la ceja y continuara desinfectando el corte del labio. Arthur cerró los ojos. Los suaves golpecitos que daba Antonio le relajaban.

* * *

Antonio acabó de desinfectarle las heridas a Arthur y puso la última tirita.

— Ya está. Terminado –sonrió y guardó el alcohol, las tiritas y el algodón sobrante en el botiquín–. ¿Me dejas ver tu estómago? – preguntó mientras estaba removiendo los productos que habían dentro del botiquín. No obtuvo respuesta por parte del inglés y se volvió hacia él.

Arthur respiraba profundamente y tenía los labios un poco separados.

— Aquí todo el mundo duerme menos yo –murmuró.

Sonrió al verle dormir, tan relajado y sumido en paz. Cogió el botiquín y lo volvió a guardar en el armario pequeño. Se dirigió hacia Arthur, le levantó de la silla con cuidado de no despertarle y le cogió en brazos. "Qué flaco está" comentó al notar la ligereza del cuerpo del inglés. Éste gruñó, pero no llegó a despertarse, y se encogió, escondiendo la cara en el torso de Antonio. El español tragó saliva y aguantó la respiración.

Dejó tumbado a Arthur en la cama y le desabrochó la camisa. No le fue muy difícil desvestirle. Cuando hubo acabado con la camisa, procedió a desabrocharle los pantalones. Le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y paró en cuanto le escuchó murmurar cosas ininteligibles. También dejó de respirar; se sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y no podía dejar que le pillaran. Tenía los pantalones por los tobillos cuando…

— ¿Qué haces? –consiguió vocalizar Arthur.

— Desvestirte –dijo, como si nada, mientras le quitaba los mocasines. Contestó con tanta seguridad que se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Arthur se quedó sin palabras, ya que le congeló la manera que tuvo Antonio de decirlo. No se sentía nervioso por haberle pillado.

— ¿Pe-Perdona? –balbuceó Arthur. Rápidamente se tapó con las manos su parte íntima.

Antonio acabó de quitarle los pantalones y los dejó doblados sobre la camisa también doblada, en la silla.

— No querrás que se te arrugue la ropa, ¿no? –decía mientras le tapaba con las sábanas.

Arthur no contestó. Se quedó mirando el techo y poco después volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esas sábanas olían tan bien a suavizante. Antonio se quitó la ropa, se puso los pantalones de pijama más cómodos que tenía y se tumbó en la cama, sobre las sábanas.

Antonio se despertó cuando la luz del sol que se filtraba por las persianas comenzaba a molestarle. Se estiró, acompañándolo de un bostezo y se le hizo la boca agua en cuanto respiró por la nariz. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía de una tirada. Miró a su derecha, vio a Arthur durmiendo boca abajo, abrazando la almohada y con todas las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas. Antonio se preguntó durante un segundo cómo lo había hecho y se despreocupó al oler de nuevo el aroma del desayuno proveniente del pasillo. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y se fue al baño a darse una ducha. Una vez duchado y fresco como una rosa, se dirigió al comedor, donde había una bandeja con dos tazas, una de café y otra de té, azúcar, un platito con cinco galletas y algunas magdalenas, dos croissants en otro plato y una nota.

Antonio estaba que se derretía al ver tanta comida. Cogió la nota y empezó a leerla, la cual rezaba:

"Buenos días dormilones. ¿O debería decir "buenas tardes"?

Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche, así que pensé en haceros el desayuno a ti y a tu amigo (¡otro día os traigo chocolate con churros!).

Mantendré bajo llave tu secreto, así que no te preocupes ;)

Por cierto, le noté un acento inglés a tu amigo, así que supuse que era británico y le he preparado té.

No suelo creer en los estereotipos, pero me pareció acertado.

Oh, y esta mañana me ha llamado Roberto. Dice que no le gusta discutir conmigo y se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que me quiere. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Besos y abrazos,

Leire Martínez.

P.D.: ¡Vayamos de compras algún día!

P.D.2: No he podido evitar abrir la puerta de tu cuarto y os he visto mientras dormíais. Estabais tan monos…"

Antonio sonrió y miró el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared. "Sólo son las doce, exagerada". Se frotó las manos e inspiró profundamente para oler todos los aromas que pudiera.

— ¿Té? –dijo una voz a su espalda.

— Buenos días, Arthur –sonrió–. ¿Te gusta el té? Lo ha preparado todo Leire.

— Sí, me gusta –decía mientras se sentaba en la silla. Le echó dos cucharadas de azúcar y le dio un sorbo–. Está bueno.

Antonio también se sentó en una silla y no supo por dónde empezar. ¿Café?, ¿croissant?, ¿galletas? Se volvió loco. Arthur dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y abrió mucho los ojos.

— Alfred –murmuró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el español.

El timbre de la puerta sonó tres y hasta cuatro veces. Antonio se levantó, con el ceño fruncido y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Era Alfred y parecía bastante alterado. Gritaba y tenía una nota en la mano que no paraba de agitar arriba y abajo.

— ¡Policía, policía! –Gritaba el estadounidense–. ¡Arthur ha desaparecido! ¡Mira: una nota suya! ¿No se habrá suicidado, verdad?

— Relájate, Alfred –le decía Antonio.

— Estoy aquí –dijo Arthur detrás de Antonio.

Alfred se quedó mirando a Arthur con la boca abierta.

— ¡Pusiste quince minutos! –decía Alfred mientras golpeaba con el dedo índice la nota.

— Se quedó a dormir, eso es todo –explicaba el español.

— ¿A dormir? ¿Es que no te gusta dormir conmigo, Arthur? –estaba confuso–. ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha forzado?

— Por Dios, déjame, mamá –murmuraba irritado el inglés mientras volvía al comedor. Alfred entró al apartamento y siguió a Arthur hasta el comedor.

— Nada. Tú como en tu casa –Antonio hablaba con el rellano.

Fue a cerrar la puerta, pero una mano espontánea le paró la puerta.

— Antonio~ -decía alguien tras la puerta. "Oh, no" pensó.

El español suspiró y abrió la puerta.

— Hola, Francis –decía, sin muchas ganas. Hacía unos días estaba siempre solo y ahora, de repente, no podía caber nadie más en su casa.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Tu piel ya no está tan tensa –el francés examinó la cara de Antonio–. ¿Has hecho algo raro? ¿Qué has pasado mientras no estaba? –Antonio puso los ojos en blanco–. ¡Como sea! –se despreocupó de pronto–. Yo venía a hablarte de mi cita con mi caballero andante.

Y antes de que Antonio pudiera decir algo, Francis entró en su apartamento con total confianza, auto invitándose. Estaban los cuatro en el comedor. Arthur estaba desayunando mientras Francis y Alfred babeaban al ver el manjar. Francis volvió en sí y cogió a Antonio del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto del español.

— Siéntate, por favor –a Antonio no le dio tiempo a decir nada –aparte de que el francés no le dejaba–, el sólo era arrastrado por las manos de Francis, que le sentaron en su cama–. ¿Te acuerdas del alemán que arrestamos la otra noche…?

Antonio ya se temía lo peor.

— ¿¡Qué?! –se levantó de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— Ay, deja que acabe –decía el francés mientras le volvía a sentar en la cama.

— No es necesario que digas más. Francis, eso no es profesional –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Lo sé! –Se tapó la cara y luego miró a Antonio con un brillo intenso en los ojos–. Pero es tan… ¡es albino! –Sonrió, sumido en sus pensamientos–. Fue amor a primera vista.

— ¿Sólo porque es albino te enamoraste de él? – Antonio no podía flipar más.

— ¡No! ¿Por quién me tomas? –El español se cruzó de brazos–. Vale, sí. Pero durante la cita me di cuenta de que él es el tipo que da esa chispa en la vida que uno necesita, ¿sabes? Es tan enérgico… -después de decir estás tres últimas palabras se le formó una sonrisa picarona en sus labios–. Ya te digo si es enérgico. Tanto que cuando estábamos en la cama…

— Francis –dijo rápidamente–, no me interesan tus relaciones íntimas, no las compartas. Por algo son "íntimas".

— Oh, debe ser incómodo para ti…

— Exacto –afirmó Antonio, mirando hacia otro lado.

Francis miraba al suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Después volvió a mirar a Antonio.

— Por cierto, ¿qué haces cuestionando mi profesionalidad cuando tú –dijo el francés enfatizando ese "tú"– tienes en tu comedor a uno de los cómplices y al detenido?

— No es lo mismo, no compares –puso los brazos en jarra–. Yo no me he acostado con ninguno de los dos, cosa que tú – "¡pero has dormido con uno!" dijo una voz en su mente. Imitó a Francis al enfatizar la última palabra– sí has hecho con ese alemán.

— ¡No me gusta discutir contigo! –se vio apurado y salió del cuarto, dejando al español con la palabra en la boca.

"¿Estábamos discutiendo?" rio, desconcertado. Antonio sentía que su casa ya no era su casa, era como si estuviera en casa de otra persona, se sentía forastero en su propia casa. El español veía como todos paseaban por su casa con total confianza, cogían sus tazas, abrían su nevera y cogían su cartón de leche, menos Arthur, que seguía en la silla, quieto con su taza de té y una revista que, por supuesto, era de Antonio. "Si tuvieras más carácter no te pasarían estas cosas, Antonio" le decía su subconsciente.

Antonio dejó a esos tres sujetos en el comedor mientras iba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Se puso una camiseta y pantalones anchos y unas deportivas. Cogió un reproductor de música con sus correspondientes auriculares y volvió al comedor. Estaban todos desayunando. Francis y Alfred se comían el desayuno de Antonio. "¿Qué día es hoy? Parece domingo. Cuando vivía con mis padres todos los domingos eran así, un ambiente parecido a este, desayunábamos juntos, mis padres y mi hermana, churros con chocolate cada domingo…"

— ¿Adónde vas? –el francés interrumpió los pensamientos de Antonio.

— A correr dos horas –respondía mientras se colocaba los auriculares en las orejas.

— ¿Y ese venazo que te ha dado? –reía Francis.

— Recuerda que nuestra profesión nos exige estar en plena forma, Francis.

Arthur se levantó de la silla y llevó su taza a la cocina. Miró a Alfred y carraspeó.

— Vámonos, Alfred. Hay que comprar antes de ir a casa –se volvió hacia Antonio–. Dale las gracias de mi parte a Leire por el desayuno –el español asintió sonriente.

El británico y Alfred salieron del apartamento de Antonio y Francis todavía seguía comiendo.

— ¿Estás provocándome para que te eche de una manera menos sutil? –preguntó Antonio con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Vaya anfitrión –"yo no te he invitado a entrar en mi casa, en primer lugar: has entrado tú" pensó Antonio y Francis miró su reloj de pulsera–. De todas maneras ya me iba. A ver cómo lleva el genio mi madre –se levantó y se adecentó la ropa.

— Ah, ¿qué todavía no has hablado con ella desde entonces?, ¿pero tú cuántos años tienes?

— Te comportas como ella, ¡déjame! –frunció los labios y Antonio se cogió de los pelos por no cogerle a él del cuello.

La mejor opción para pensar y aprovechar el tiempo a la vez para Antonio es ir a correr por el río Besós hasta llegar a la playa y luego volver a casa desde ahí. Antonio ya llevaba una hora y media corriendo y estaba por el paseo de la playa cuando se cruzó con alguien. Le echó un vistazo rápido con la mirada, pero dada la concentración y la rapidez de ambos corredores no pudo verle bien la cara. Entonces alguien le llamó la atención tocándole el hombro, Antonio pausó la música y le miró, sin dejar de correr.

— ¡Vaya, Alejandro! –exclamó sorprendido Antonio.

Alejandro era un gran amigo de Antonio, siempre se lo pasaban bien cuando estaban juntos. Una noche, en una fiesta, Antonio se emborrachó y acabó soltándole a Alejandro que era homosexual. Alejandro guardó muy bien el secreto hasta la fecha, eso era lo que Antonio quería.

— Hola, Antonio –le costaba un poco respirar al intentar seguir el ritmo de Antonio–. Nunca trabajes en una farmacia, sea como sea te enteras de todo lo malo –dijo con media sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? –se reía.

— Es que últimamente he visto que han aumentado los casos de infartos de miocardio y no veas que mal rollito le entra a uno cuando se entera.

— ¿Por eso estás corriendo hoy? –Antonio parecía tan fresco, no le costaba nada hablar, cosa que a Alejandro parecía que iba a morir al decir una simple frase.

— Ya estoy mayor y tengo que cuidarme –dijo con sorna.

Antonio le dio un golpe amistoso con la palma de la mano en la espalda y se rio.

— Pero si tienes mi edad; estás hecho un machote –se burló Antonio.

Siguieron corriendo juntos hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la calle de Antonio. Alejandro paró de correr de pronto y se aguantó en la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Desde luego, el deporte lo pintan con rosas y corazones y luego no es así para nada –decía frunciendo el ceño.

Antonio sonreía mientras estaba estirando los músculos con un banco que había cerca y cuando hubo acabado se volvió hacia Alejandro.

— Pues me voy a casa. Cuídate –le despidió con una palmada en el hombro.

A Antonio nunca le ha gustado su calle, era estrecha y había veces que olía mal. Alguien cogió a Antonio del brazo y le puso contra la pared. El moreno fue a gritar de todo, pero no dijo nada al reconocer a Alejandro.

— ¿Todavía tienes ese lubricante que te di? –le susurraba Alejandro a la oreja. Antonio estaba desconcertado.

— ¿Qué dices? –Decía intentando poner algo de distancia entre su cuello y Alejandro–. Deja la broma, no es gracioso –tenía el ceño fruncido.

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO 4~ **

**Si os ha gustado, me encantaría saberlo mediante los reviews, y si no os ha gustado, pues también ^w^**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

_**Cri Ever: **_**Muchas gracias a ti, bellísima persona! Y sí, Arthur estaba celoso de Leire porque él también quiere cariño (?). Antonio tiene un problema: es demasiado bueno y pueden aprovecharse de él, aunque no sea con mala intención. Pero seguro que estos favores que hace se los devuelven de alguna manera u otra C:**

_**Danni026: **_**Jej... **ಥ‿ಥ **_Arthur celoso es adorable, y más cuando no quiere admitirlo ¬u¬. Y no hay que preocuparse de Leire, ¡ya veréis!_**

**¡Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Buenas!

¡Aquí traigo el capítulo 5 para vuestro disfrute! ^w ^

Amo vuestros reviews, que lo sepáis~

!sòidA¡

Capítulo 5

Mientras tanto, en la calle de enfrente, estaban Arthur y Alfred que volvían del supermercado. El británico llevaba dos bolsas llenas hasta los topes y Alfred no llevaba nada. Arthur dejó de caminar y frunció el ceño levemente, concentrado.

— Eh, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Alfred.

— Shh –alzó la mano para callarle–. ¿No lo oyes?

— ¿Qué voy a oír? ¿Los coches?

Arthur miró a su alrededor.

— La voz de Antonio –se puso a buscarle con la mirada. Alfred fue a hablar pero el inglés le calló poniéndole la mano en su boca–. ¡Escucha! –exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Suéltame! Tengo que ir a trabajar…déjame…", pudieron llegar a oír los rubios. "¡Para! ¡…no me toques!" gritaba Antonio. Alfred y Arthur se miraron, los dos lo habían oído todo. El británico empezó a morderse el labio, nervioso, entonces miró a Alfred y le dejó las bolsas en las manos.

— Cuando te haga una señal con la mano derecha empieza a correr –dijo Arthur. Tensó la mandíbula y se quitó la tirita de la ceja de un tirón e hizo una mueca de dolor. Después se quitó la del labio.

— Pero… ¿qué haces? Tío, está sangrando… -Alfred estaba desconcertado, ¿qué hacía Arthur de repente?

— Mejor –murmuró para sí mismo el británico–. ¿Me has entendido? –le preguntó a su amigo.

— Sí, ¿pero correr adónde? –empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

— Corre hacia casa y quédate ahí. Ya llegaré yo –decía mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y se desabrochaba la camisa, descubriendo su torso y estómago. Le dio las llaves del apartamento y Alfred se quedó un rato mirándole los hematomas y magulladuras en su cuerpo.

Arthur inspiró hondo, cogiendo todo el aire que podía.

— ¡Ayuda! –gritó con toda su alma, esperando a que Antonio le escuchara. Alfred abrió mucho los ojos– ¡Policía! ¡Alguien, ayuda! –deseó con todas sus ganas que Antonio le escuchara. Alfred miró a su alrededor y vio a Antonio corriendo hacia donde estaban y otro hombre con cara de mal genio que seguía al moreno.

Llegaron y Antonio se agachó para socorrer a Arthur y el español reprimió una sonrisa al verle. Había que ser un buen actor. Arthur por fin le vio la cara al acosador de Antonio y se aguantó las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo ahí mismo, era el farmacéutico que le dio el lubricante. Arthur miró a Alfred e hizo un gesto con la mano y Alfred empezó a correr, huyendo de Antonio. Éste le vio huyendo pero no se movió del lado del británico.

— ¿No le vas a perseguir, Antonio? –preguntó el farmacéutico.

— No, ya le conozco de otro de otro día, después me encargaré de meterle una buena –decía mirando hacia Alfred, que seguía corriendo como un poseso.

Arthur se hizo la víctima, no era malo sobreactuar un poco.

— Deja que te vea –el farmacéutico le cogió de la mandíbula para mirarle las heridas y Antonio le apartó las manos de él.

— No le toques, Alejandro –gruñó Antonio.

— Antonio, soy farmacéutico –dijo Alejandro frunciendo el ceño.

— Y yo _mosso d'esquadra_. Si le tocas o siquiera llegas a rozarle otra vez te juro por mi santísima madre que te acusaré por agresión a un civil –dijo con una intensa mirada asesina.

— Sólo le quería dar primeros auxilios –se defendió.

— Yo también sé darlos, ¿sabes?

Arthur se sentía como una adolescente viendo a su ex-novio y a su novio peleándose por ella. Alejandro y Antonio se miraban intensamente, ninguno parpadeaba. Acabó ganando Antonio. Alejandro se incorporó y les dio la espalda, yéndose de ahí. Cuando ya no se podía ver a Alejandro, el moreno miró a Arthur y le abrazó.

— No sabes lo mucho que me he alegrado al verte. De repente me sentía más seguro contigo a mi lado –decía, apretándole más.

— Ya estamos en paz –Arthur se quejó del dolor y Antonio le soltó–. Estás sudado… -murmuró el inglés y Antonio rio.

— Vaya manera de rescatarme. Nada parecido al mío de anoche –comentó el moreno, divertido.

— Cada uno a su manera –Arthur sonrió de lado. Se incorporó y se abrochó de nuevo la camisa.

Antonio también se incorporó y empezaron a caminar sin rumbo. Antonio le propuso al británico ir al parque para sentarse y hacer hambre para la hora de comer. Llegaron al parque, donde no había ni un alma –claro, estaba todo el mundo comiendo– y se sentaron en un banco. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, pero entonces Arthur se volvió hacia Antonio y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué habrías hecho si yo no hubiera estado ahí?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –dijo Antonio al reconocer que eran las mismas palabras que él dijo cuando estuvo curándole–. Me habría defendido, evidentemente –le contestó lo mismo que le contestó a él y le añadió un acento británico.

Arthur hizo un mohín y le golpeo amistosamente el hombro.

— Pues no lo sé, es muy confuso. Me estaba acosando, sí, pero no deja de ser un viejo amigo –decía el español mirándose las manos, que estaban entrelazadas.

Arthur se imaginó a Alejandro tocando a Antonio contra su voluntad, obligándole y atándole en una cama. Se estremeció de la repugnancia que sentía.

— No dejaba de ser un viejo amigo –le corrigió Arthur.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? –ladeó la cabeza.

— Eso ya no es un amigo –dijo, impasible.

— Pero…

— No seas estúpido, ese tío de mierda ya no es tu amigo –le replicó mirándole a los ojos. Antonio se dio cuenta de que los tenía algo rojos y llorosos.

Se mantuvieron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos más y de repente Antonio tenía la cara más cerca a la de Arthur. Éste aguantó la respiración al verlo tan cerca, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces Antonio posó sus labios sobre los del británico, uniéndolos. Arthur estaba sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar. El inglés puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Antonio, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, e intensificó más el beso. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento y Arthur desvió la mirada, avergonzado. Antonio sonrió con extremada ternura.

— Que mono eres –decía al tocarle la mejilla–, te has sonrojado.

— Idiota –le apartó la mano y se levantó del banco–. M-me tengo que ir –tartamudeó–. Alfred debe estar esperándome.

— ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche? –dijo antes de que se fuera y, otra vez, la espontaneidad de su boca se la jugó.

* * *

Antonio llegó a su apartamento con tantas sensaciones diferentes. Estaba confundido, consternado, feliz, cautivado y no podía esconder su sonrisa. Se dio una ducha, comió y se fue corriendo al bloque de Francis. Cogió el ascensor y subió hasta la 5ª planta y picó a la puerta número 2. Francis abrió la puerta y le recibió con un abrazo.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, amigo? –preguntó el francés cuando estaban ya sentados en el sofá.

— Francis, odio tener que admitirlo pero… tenías razón –dijo con una sonrisa resignada.

— Lo sé, –se enorgulleció de sí mismo– ¿pero en qué tuve razón?

— En lo del farmacéutico –Francis pegó un bote y se giró más hacia Antonio.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el francés, preocupado.

Antonio le contó todo lo ocurrido, menos que fue Arthur quien le salvó. Le contó que se defendió el solo. Antonio no quería que Francis sospechara algo y si se llegara a enterar de que le gustan los hombres, el francés con lo escandaloso que era, seguro que en algún momento se le escaparía y Antonio no podía arriesgarse. Entonces el español pensó en la cena y en esa noche que iba a pasar con Arthur y quería ser precavido cogiendo preservativos. Pero él no tenía, así que pensó en un plan súper ingenioso…

— Francis, ¿por qué no traes algo para picar y esas cosas? –le pidió al francés.

— Vale, te vas a chupar los dedos de lo que te va a gustar lo que te voy a preparar –aceptó sonriente y se metió en la cocina.

Antonio aprovechó y se fue corriendo a abrir todos los cajones que veía. ¿Dónde podía tener Francis los preservativos? Había tantos cajones… La gente normal se guarda los preservativos en su cuarto, en la cómoda o en la mesita de noche, pero como Antonio conocía al francés, sabía que estaban por algún sitio del salón. La razón del por qué estaban ahí los preservativos era porque a Francis le gustaba innovar y no siempre lo hacía en la cama. Antonio por fin encontró un preservativo, cerró el cajón, y lo escondió tras su espalda al escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

Francis frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañado.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces…? ¿Qué escondes? –preguntó, curioso por lo que escondía tras su espalda.

— Sí eh, oye, ¿qué escondo? –jugó con Francis.

— No te hagas el tonto, que nos conocemos –no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al ver al español actuar así y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Nos conocemos? –examinó con la mirada a Francis. Poco a poco se iba acercando a la puerta del recibidor.

— Antonio, por Dios –Francis puso los brazos en jarra.

— ¿Antonio? ¿Quién es ese? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor mientras seguía alejándose de su amigo.

— ¿Qué me acabas de robar? –Francis se dio cuenta de que huía de él–. Te juro que si no me lo enseñas te perseguiré hasta en tus sueños.

Antonio sonrió, juguetón y llegó hasta la puerta del recibidor.

— ¡Adiós! –gritó, huyendo de Francis, que estaba corriendo hacia él.

Antonio volvió a su apartamento y guardó el preservativo robado en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Salió de su cuarto y se fue al comedor. Pasaron las horas volando y se levantó de un brinco del sofá al ver la hora. Eran las ocho y quedaban dos horas para que Arthur subiera a casa de Antonio. Se puso las manos a la obra y empezó a cocinar.

* * *

Alfred y Arthur estaban en el cuarto de éste último. Alfred sentado en la cama, viendo como Arthur se vestía para la cena de esa noche.

— ¿Al final que ha pasado con el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos? –preguntó el británico mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

— Lo habían cancelado por una huelga –dijo torciendo la boca–. Mejor, así me puedo quedar más días aquí.

Arthur suspiró. "Más días que tengo que cuidarte" pensó. Acabó de vestirse y se perfumó. Llevaba una camisa azul suave y unos vaqueros también azules pero oscuros.

— ¿No me vas a decir adónde vas? –preguntó Alfred tras examinar a Arthur.

— No –contestó. Se miró el reloj de pulsera: las nueve de la noche y Arthur ya estaba listo. "Te has dado demasiada prisa" se dijo.

Salieron del cuarto y Arthur empezó a dar vueltas por el comedor, pensando. "¿Debería llevar algo?" se preguntó. Aquella pregunta le pareció tan absurda, claro que sí que había que llevar algo. Fue a la cocina, cogió una botella de vino, volvió al comedor y la dejó sobre la mesa.

— ¿Una cita? –Preguntó Alfred al ver el vino–. ¿Con quién?

Arthur no respondió porque estaba pensando en si llevar algo más.

— ¿Con Antonio? –Arthur le miró sorprendido al escucharle. ¿Cómo lo sabía?–. ¡Lo he clavado! –rio.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

— Sólo hay que ver como os miráis. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta –le interrumpió, mirándole fijamente. Arthur miró hacia otra parte.

— ¿De verdad es tan evidente? –murmuró el británico.

— Me di cuenta cuando en la discoteca mirabas con desprecio a la chica que acompañaba a Antonio. Y afirmé mis sospechas al ver que dormiste en su casa.

— Alfred, te he subestimado –dijo sorprendido.

— Sueles hacerlo y luego ¡bam!, te sorprendo –dijo Alfred, orgulloso y Arthur rodó los ojos.

Pasaron los minutos y ya faltaban veinte para las diez. Arthur cogió el vino y se despidió de Alfred. El británico estaba quince minutos antes de lo previsto en la puerta de Antonio. Éste abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver la botella de vino que sujetaba Arthur. Antonio llevaba una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos, unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y un delantal con tomates dibujados. Arthur le ofreció la botella de vino y el moreno la cogió con elegancia.

— Menudo detalle –decía mientras examinaba el vino–. Pasa, por favor. La verdad es que no pensaba que llegarías tan pronto –le ofreció paso con el brazo. Después dejó el vino sobre la mesa, con todos sus cubiertos y copas.

— Pensaba ayudarte con la comida un poco –decía una vez estaba en la cocina. Antonio le rechazó la propuesta amablemente haciendo un gesto con la mano y le añadió un "no te preocupes"–. Huele bien –comentó al ver dos platos ya preparados de _risotto_ humeante–. ¿Qué hay en el horno?

— Salmón –decía mientras se puso de cuclillas para ver cómo iba. Arthur no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero–. Lo acabo de poner, así que tardara un poco hasta que se haga –se incorporó y se volvió hacia Arthur, que estaba embobado mirando el arroz–. Va, ve a sentarte a la mesa.

Arthur obedeció, salió de la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Antonio, dos segundos después apareció con los dos platos de _risotto_ y los puso sobre la mesa. Antonio se quitó el delantal y por fin Arthur pudo contemplar perfectamente la apariencia del español. Éste se sentó y cogió la botella de vino para abrirla. Una vez abierta, lo sirvió.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar este _risotto_? –preguntó Arthur.

— Dos amigos italianos –contestó y alzó la copa–. Soy muy internacional. ¿Salud? –Antonio esperó a que Arthur alzara su copa.

— Salud –Arthur alzó la copa y las chocaron suavemente y después bebieron.

Acabaron con el primer plato justo cuando el salmón ya estaba listo para servir. Antonio se levantó, recogió los platos vacíos y se los llevó a la cocina. Poco después volvió con otros dos platos con salmón, perejil y unas gotas de aceite de oliva decorando el plato.

— Vaya, vaya. Te lo estás currando –sonrió de lado el británico.

Acabaron con la botella de vino y poco después con el salmón. Los dos suspiraron satisfechos y achispados.

— Tienes salmón ahí –dijo Arthur señalándole la cara.

— ¿Dónde? –sonreía. Arthur quería comerse esa sonrisa a besos. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. Le cogió de la barbilla.

— Aquí –después de decir eso, el británico le lamió la comisura de los labios.

— Que imprevisible eres –le susurró el español a los labios y conquistó su boca.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, los dos acabaron en la cama de Antonio, con toda la ropa tirada al suelo. Arthur, tumbado bajo Antonio, apresado y sin salida por el cuerpo del español y la cama. Pudo ver como Antonio cogió el preservativo y fue a rasgar el envoltorio, pero Arthur le interrumpió quitándoselo de las manos. El moreno se sorprendió.

— No –dijo el británico–. Tú serás el que esté debajo.

Antonio sonrió.

— Como guste –aceptó.

Antonio, sin darse cuenta de cómo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba bajo Arthur. Se mandaban miradas cómplices. Entonces Arthur se levantó de la cama y dejó a Antonio solo. Éste le miraba interrogante. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Arthur se dirigió a la cómoda y cogió el famoso lubricante. Se lo enseñó a Antonio y éste le hizo un gesto con la mano, incitándole a estar con él en la cama. Arthur no tardó en volver a estar sobre Antonio, dejó el lubricante sobre la cama y empezaron las caricias y los besos.

Arthur le besó por el cuello, seguido del torso, el abdomen…

* * *

Antonio se despertó, pero no quería levantarse de la cama. Sonreía y se mordía el labio al recordar esa noche tan apasionada que habían pasado. Joder, que bueno era Arthur en la cama. De algún modo eso no se lo esperaba Antonio. ¿Y que el británico tomara las riendas en la cama? Miró a su derecha y se sorprendió al ver a Arthur despierto. Éste le miraba, sin decir nada.

— No sé por qué me siento observado –comentó el español al aire con un tono irónico.

— Estaba pensando el orden en el que iremos a ducharnos –dijo el inglés–. Oh, y buenos días.

— ¿Qué orden ni qué orden? Nos duchamos juntos –dijo Antonio sin querer un "no" por respuesta.

— La ducha es pequeña, no cabemos –replicó.

— Mejor –sonrió, coqueto.

Antonio se levantó de la cama con delicadeza y de vez en cuando haciendo alguna mueca de dolor. Cuando caminó hacia la puerta Arthur no pudo aguantarse y se rio a carcajadas.

— ¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta Antonio frunciendo los labios.

— Tu manera de caminar no es normal –reía Arthur.

— Oh, ¿disculpe? Usted ha sido el que lo ha causado, señor –Arthur se reía más con cada palabra que decía Antonio–. ¿Así que le gusta reírse de las desgracias ajenas? Pues ahora me ducho solo –hizo un mohín y se fue del cuarto.

Arthur se reía más al verle marchar del cuarto. Por Dios, si casi lloraba y se ahogaba. "Ese culo es ahora mío" dijo telepáticamente al mundo. Antonio volvió al cuarto después de ducharse con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

— Te van a salir llagas como no te levantes de la cama pronto –decía Antonio mientras se vestía. Arthur se levantó y al pasar por detrás de Antonio le azotó en las nalgas. El español se sorprendió–. ¿En qué te he convertido…? –murmuraba, burlón.

Arthur se dio una ducha, se vistió y los dos se dirigieron al salón. Antonio entró a la cocina para hacer el desayuno y le pidió a Arthur que no hiciera nada, que sólo se sentara y le esperara.

Arthur estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor esperando a que Antonio apareciera con un espectacular desayuno. Entonces el timbre de casa sonó.

— ¿Puedes ir a abrir, por favor? –gritó Antonio desde la cocina.

Arthur se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Palideció al ver al farmacéutico sonriente con un saco en la mano.

— Buenos días –dijo Alejandro. Y tras un movimiento ágil del farmacéutico el británico no podía ver nada, sólo oscuridad.

**Y YA ESTÁ, ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO 5. **

**Este farmacéutico es un auténtico pesado eh D: **

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS~**

_Kazeshiro-sama _Jajajajajajaja sí, sí, y puedo imaginarme perfectamente a Antonio yendo de compras con su amiga (aunque puede que no le guste, quién sabe) para hacerle feliz xDD Y desde luego, esa manera de abrazar la almohada seguramente lo habrá causado algún sueño de estos para mayores de 18 xDDD

_suky_ OH T_T ¿De verdad? Me siento muy halagada D': *llora de la emoción* Muchas gracias por los ánimos! w!


	6. Chapter 6

Antonio seguía en la cocina, preparando la cafetera y el té. Dejó de hacer lo que hacía al escuchar gritos ahogados que parecían provenir de lejos y se giró, alertado. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al recibidor a toda prisa. No había nadie. Buscó a Arthur por toda la casa, gritando su nombre. Entonces volvió otra vez al recibidor y salió al rellano, miraba a su alrededor como un loco. Avistó una hoja que se movía por el suelo y se le quedó posado en el pie. Lo cogió y leyó:

"Qué desgracia esto de que de repente desaparezca tu amante, ¿eh?

¿A que no sabes quién soy?

Sólo trata de usar ese coco que tienes y reconoce mi letra...

La de cosas que tengo pensadas hacer con ese querido inglés tuyo (perdona, rectifico: querido inglés ahora MÍO)… Y ninguna es buena.

¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo a polis y a cacos, Antonio?

Te espero con los brazos abiertos,

El amo de MI inglés."

Antonio arrugó el papel y lo rompió a pedazos. ¿Amo? ¿De su inglés? Antonio no podía estar más enfurecido. Sus ojos intimidaban y su ceño estaba extremadamente fruncido. Corrió hacia su cuarto, se puso lo primero que vio, cogió su móvil y llaves y salió de casa. Marcó un número en el teléfono mientras salía de su bloque y se dirigía al apartamento de Arthur.

— Francis, en menos de cinco minutos quiero verte enfrente del parque de mi casa –dijo Antonio, y colgó antes de que el francés pudiera contestar.

El español llamó al timbre de la puerta y Alfred la abrió. Se notaba que estaba recién levantado. Bostezó.

— ¿…Eh…?

— Dame el número de teléfono móvil de Arthur. Rápido –Alfred le miró extraño. Antonio frunció el ceño y gritó: -. ¡Rápido, joder!

Alfred fue corriendo a por su móvil y le dio el número. Antonio salió corriendo una vez tenía el número de móvil y Alfred se quedó mirándolo, atónito. Se encogió de hombros y volvió al interior del apartamento. Francis llegó al parque más pronto de lo que Antonio pensó y cuando éste le vio, no pudo resistirse y le abrazó. Francis le miraba preocupado.

— Necesito tu ayuda –le pidió Antonio, inquieto.

— Lo que sea –dijo, sujetándole por los hombros y mirándole a los ojos.

— Han secuestrado a Arthur –el francés frunció levemente el ceño, interrogante–. El inglés de ayer.

— _Mon Dieu! _–soltó en francés, sorprendido–. ¿Tienes su número de móvil?

— Sí –sonrió, nervioso, y le mostró su móvil con el número en su agenda de contactos–. Pensaba en rastrearlo o algo…

— Bien hecho –le cogió el móvil de las manos y sacó el suyo. Grabó el número en su móvil–. Tengo una aplicación que hace tu deseo realidad.

— ¿Tienes una aplicación que rastrea? ¿Es eso legal? –preguntó sorprendido.

— Claro que lo es –replicó, con un tono algo ofendido–. Supongo. Oye, soy policía y tengo mis razones para utilizarlo.

Francis empezó a trastear con su móvil y esa aplicación suya. La aplicación mostraba un mapa de Barcelona y señalaba una zona con un punto rojo. Arthur debía ser ese punto rojo. Francis amplió más el mapa y pudo ver la calle y el lugar donde estaba escondido con más claridad. Antonio dejó de respirar.

— ¿Una farmacia? –Preguntó el francés, desconfiando de su aplicación–. Pero si está aquí al lado –miró hacia donde estaba la farmacia. Estaba cerrada.

Antonio volvió a recorrerle fuego por las venas. Alejandro.

— Voy a por ese hijo de perra –gruñó y se giró, pero Francis le agarró de la muñeca.

— Alto, no te vayas sin esto –le soltó, sacó una pistola y se la dio–. No pienso irme de aquí hasta que os vea a ti y a Arthur saliendo de ahí sanos y salvos –le dijo, mirándole a los ojos. Después le dio un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

Arthur se sentía débil y mareado. Cuando volvió en sí quiso gritar y correr, pero una cinta americana le mantenía callado y unas cuerdas le tenían en pie y atado de pies y manos en una columna detrás de él. Intentó librarse de las cuerdas, pero se hacía daño cada vez que lo intentaba. Escuchó pasos y abrió mucho los ojos.

— Por fin se ha despertado, bella durmiente –canturreó Alejandro mientras se ponía a un par de metros enfrente del inglés. Éste tragó saliva al ver lo que sujetaba. Era un maldito látigo de tiras–. Oh, te has dado cuenta –reía, mostrándole mejor el objeto.

Arthur no podía ni hablar ni gritar, sólo hacer sonidos ininteligibles. El inglés palidecía al ver el látigo y trató, con angustia, de liberarse de esas cuerdas.

— Suena irónico –continuó, risueño, ignorando los intentos de Arthur–. Una escritora de tu misma nacionalidad puso esto de moda. Venga, te lo pasarás bien. Parece tan divertido… –caminó hacia la penumbra y chutó una mochila, que salió a la luz y dejó ver unas esposas y más "juguetes" del farmacéutico.

Arthur no quería verlo, miró hacia otro lado. Tenía miedo, se sentía sólo e indefenso. Le empezó a doler el estómago y sintió una gran angustia que le presionaba el corazón. Alejandro se acercó a Arthur y le quitó de un tirón la cinta americana y el británico no lo pudo evitar: vomitó. Suerte la de Alejandro, que pudo apartarse antes de que le ensuciara. El farmacéutico negó con la cabeza, juguetón.

— ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? –dijo Alejandro, con una sombría sonrisa en su boca. Sopesaba una gran cantidad de opciones que se le pasaban por la cabeza–. ¿Debería castigarte?

Arthur, sin saber cómo, reunió valor y le miró con desprecio.

— Si me tocas, morirás –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Alejandro le miró sin ninguna expresión y después sonrió de lado.

— Lo dudo –dijo, serio. Alejandro estaba a escasos centímetros de Arthur. Le cogió de la mandíbula y le forzó a mirarle a los ojos–. Esto es lo que recibes por acercarte a Antonio. Si tú no hubieras estado ayer seguro que ya habría tenido a Antonio entre mis brazos.

Arthur rio a carcajadas, aun en la situación en la que estaba. Alejandro frunció el ceño.

— ¿Entre tus brazos? Yo he estado dentro de él –dijo el británico, saboreando cada palabra. Alejandro le miró con cara de desprecio y le soltó la mandíbula con brusquedad.

— Así que te gusta reírte, ¿eh? –decía Alejandro mientras se dirigía a su mochila. Le dio la vuelta y el suelo se llenó de los "juguetes" de Alejandro–. Me pregunto qué tendré que usar para quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara –decía cogiendo una fusta.

Arthur calló y aguantó la respiración. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos se sorprendió al ver a Antonio amenazando a Alejandro con una pistola.

— ¡Antonio! –gritó Arthur. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle y de dejar de estar atado…

Antonio siguió concentrado en los movimientos de Alejandro, que estaba sereno e incluso sonriente.

— Suéltale –ordenó el moreno mientras le apuntaba con la pistola.

— Claro, después de todo te quería a ti –decía mientras se dirigía a Arthur–. Él sólo es el cebo –dijo, amargo.

— Cállate –dijo Antonio enfurecido. Y eso hizo Alejandro. Desató a Arthur y sacó una pistola antes de que éste pudiera escaparse.

Alejandro tenía a Arthur cogido del cuello con el brazo y le amenazaba con la pistola en la cabeza. Arthur aguantó la respiración y miró desesperado a Antonio. Éste iba bajando el arma hasta el suelo poco a poco.

— No hace falta llegar a esto, Alejandro. Deja que se vaya y hablemos a solas –propuso Antonio, nervioso y preocupado al ver a Arthur, una vez dejó la pistola en el suelo y alzó los brazos a la altura de la cabeza.

— Demasiado tarde. ¿No crees…? –en ese momento Arthur le mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano. Alejandro gritó y maldijo a los cuatro vientos al británico.

Antonio aprovechó la confusión para abalanzarse sobre Alejandro. Pero no pudo evitar que una bala le rozara la pierna. Le estampó la mano que sujetaba la pistola contra la columna y Alejandro, como acto reflejo, la soltó. Antonio chutó la pistola bien lejos en cuanto cayó al suelo. Sin dejar de sujetarle el brazo, se lo torció, le apartó el pie con la pierna y le tiró al suelo. Arthur le dio las cuerdas y Antonio ató a Alejandro. Le levantó y le atrajo hacia sí mismo del cuello de su camisa con brusquedad.

— Me encargaré de que no salgas nunca de la cárcel –Antonio mató con la mirada al farmacéutico y le soltó porque unos _mossos d'esquadra_ estaban entrando al sótano de la farmacia.

Los _mossos d'esquadra _se encargaron de Alejandro y de su mochila, le sustituyeron las cuerdas por unas esposas y se lo llevaron de ahí.

— Antonio, tu pierna –consiguió vocalizar Arthur, que todavía estaba intentando procesar esa escena de acción que acababa de presenciar.

— Estoy bien –le sonrió con ternura.

— ¡No estás bien! –le gritó, indignado.

— ¡Antonio! –Gritó Francis, que corría hacia los dos–. Les he llamado porque veía que tardabas demasiado… -se llevó la mano a la boca–. ¡Tu pierna!

Antonio intentó esconderla de la vista de los dos, pero no pudo, y menos con Francis sabiéndolo. A Arthur le temblaban las piernas. Acabó derrumbándose en el suelo y se quedó sentado con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Antonio, alertado.

— Me quería castigar con una fusta y un látigo –murmuraba. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos–. Me has vuelto a salvar. ¿No vas a dejar de hacerlo? Es vergonzoso–susurró.

— Esa es una pregunta absurda. Nunca dejaré de salvarte.

Arthur se incorporó con la ayuda de Antonio, éste sonrió y le abrazó.

— Gracias –dijo Arthur y, en cuanto se separaron, le besó.

Francis estaba siendo el aguanta-velas reconocido por el gobierno durante esos momentos. El francés lo presenció todo, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos y cuando se separaron, parpadeó un par de veces. Antonio sabía que luego se lo tenía que explicar, o si no, no le dejaría en paz en la vida hasta que se lo dijera.

— Voy a…ignorar eso –dijo Francis–, al menos hasta que estés ingresado en el hospital –continuó con el labio fruncido.

* * *

Antonio se despertó un poco aturdido por el antibiótico y una punzada de dolor le recorrió toda la espalda, comenzando por la pierna. Arthur estaba en una silla sentado al lado de la cama, leyendo el periódico.

— No me gustan los hospitales –Antonio hizo un mohín.

Arthur dobló el periódico y lo dejó encima de la cama.

— Discúlpame un segundo –dijo Arthur y salió de la habitación. Segundos después la puerta volvió a abrirse y Antonio vio como Francis entró corriendo.

— ¡Antonio! –Gritó Francis–. No sabes cuánto odio las operaciones quirúrgicas. Pensé que no despertarías.

— Pero si la bala sólo me rozó –puso los ojos en blanco–. Arthur, no debiste dejarle pasar –Arthur se encogió de hombros y se tapó la sonrisa ladeada con el periódico.

— Oye, ¿por qué me has estado mintiendo durante tanto tiempo? –el francés ya se puso serio.

Antonio intentó ignorarle, pero la mirada fija y expectante de Francis le molestaba. Suspiró.

— Porque tengo miedo, Francis –dijo el español.

— ¿Miedo de salir del armario? –el francés se cruzó de brazos.

— No. Tengo miedo de que Miquel se entere, por eso no se lo he dicho a nadie.

— Ya veo… lo entiendo. Yo también trato de escondérselo –sonrió, resignado–. Y todo eso para conservar el trabajo, eh –murmuró.

Antonio decidió dejar ese tema y miró a Arthur. Francis miró a uno y luego a otro y suspiró.

— Lo mejor será que me vaya –dijo sonriente–. Cuídate –le revolvió el cabello con la mano al español–y no me des más sustos. ¿Sabes que te quiero como un hermano, no? –lo dijo serio. Antonio asintió con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

Francis salió de la habitación y dejó a Arthur y a Antonio solos. Se miraron y el español hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Se acercó y Antonio le cogió con delicadeza de la mandíbula y le examinó la cara.

— ¿Estás bien? –Arthur asintió, le apartó la mano y la volvió a dejar sobre la cama–. ¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó tensando la mandíbula.

— No me ha hecho nada. Llegaste justo a tiempo –decía mientras se masajeaba las muñecas, que las tenía rojas y doloridas por las cuerdas.

Antonio se relajó y suspiró, feliz.

— Qué bien –entró una enfermera de unos cincuenta años a la habitación.

— Mañana le darán el alta –le sonrió mientras cambiaba el suero– Se está recuperando bastante bien. Está en plena forma –rio nerviosa al palparle el bíceps. Antonio reía al ver a Arthur matándola con la mirada.

— Usted debe ser la envidia de la plantilla –sonrió.

— ¿Insinúa algo? –la enfermera continuó con el juego.

Antonio se divertía cuando flirteaba con las chicas y luego ellas le seguían el juego, pero sin que llegara a ser nada serio. Arthur miraba de reojo a la enfermera.

— ¿No es precipitado que mañana le den el alta? –interrumpió el inglés las risas.

— Su herida está cicatrizando bien, y con los antibióticos que le recetaremos se curará antes de que se dé cuenta –contestó la enfermera, educada.

Arthur no parecía muy convencido. La enfermera se despidió y se fue de la habitación.

— Qué bien me caen las señoras –comentó Antonio.

— Lástima que yo no sea una –continuó leyendo su periódico.

* * *

Arthur volvió a su apartamento en cuanto Antonio acabó de cenar. Bueno… Arthur le dio de comer, a lo que Antonio estaba en contra. "Estoy cojo, no manco" le reprochó Antonio con el cejo fruncido cuando Arthur le metió un trozo de carne rebozada en la boca. "Cálmese y coma, esposo mío" dijo Arthur con una sonrisa malvada en su boca, y le metió otro trozo de carne en la boca.

El británico se encontró a Alfred sentado en el sofá y en cuanto éste le vio, fue corriendo a recibirle. Tuvo que informarle de lo que pasó para que el estadounidense se calmara. Cuando acabó de contarle la historia, Alfred estaba congelado. "Antonio es un héroe" dijo con admiración. Después de cenar Alfred arrastró a Arthur hasta su cuarto para que le ayudara a hacer la maleta.

— ¿Al final has encontrado vuelo? –preguntó Arthur.

— Sí –dijo después de abrir la maleta–. Mañana iré al aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana.

Acabaron de preparar la maleta y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, Alfred obligó a Arthur a levantarse para despedirse.

— Volveré por Navidad –dijo Alfred.

— Eso, tú como el turrón –murmuró Arthur, adormilado–. ¿No tienes familia o qué?

— Tú también eres mi familia, Arthur.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y Alfred le abrazó.

— Vete ya –intentó empujarle– quiero dormir.

Alfred se fue y Arthur no pudo volver a recobrar el sueño. Maldijo a su amigo estadounidense por haberle despertado. Se vistió y fue al hospital a visitar a Antonio. El español estaba dormido, como el británico esperaba. Cogió el móvil de Antonio y se sentó en una silla, al lado de la cama y le escribió un mensaje a Francis: "Me darán el alta después de comer. Más vale que vengas en coche". Dejó el móvil dónde estaba y se quedó observando a Antonio antes de dormirse.

* * *

Una enfermera que parecía nueva en el hospital entró a la habitación con el desayuno de Antonio. Éste rápidamente se puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios sonrientes, pidiendo silencio. La enfermera se sorprendió y Antonio señaló a Arthur. La enfermera frunció el ceño, ni la sonrisa de Antonio le apaciguó un poco su mal genio. La enfermera dejó el desayuno encima de la mesa de Antonio y antes de irse de la habitación, dio un fuerte portazo que hizo que Arthur se revolviera en el asiento. Antonio le sacó la lengua a la puerta. "Se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo" pensó.

Arthur gruñó y terminó despertándose de mala gana. Antonio alzó los brazos.

— Yo no he sido, lo juro –Arthur vio el desayuno de Antonio–. ¿Quieres?

Arthur no dijo nada.

— Hay galletas rancias y sosas, magdalenas rancias y sosas y… oh, a que no sabes qué: leche rancia y sosa –continúo Antonio, señalando su bandeja–. Rico, rico.

— Creo que se me ha ido el apetito. Todo para ti –rechazó el ofrecimiento.

Pasaron las horas, Arthur le dijo a Antonio que Alfred se había ido, y ya habían acabado de comer –una señora enfermera muy amable le había traído un bocadillo de jamón serrano a Arthur, porque le daba pena. Antonio se rio de él–. Poco después volvió a abrirse la puerta de la habitación. Era Francis.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Antonio.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Me mandaste un mensaje.

— Culpable –dijo Arthur, alzando la mano, antes de que Antonio dijera algo.

Pasaron menos de treinta minutos hasta que por fin le dieron el alta a Antonio. Francis y Arthur intentaron ayudar a Antonio a caminar, pero les rechazó.

— ¿Quién necesita muletas si se puede tener a un Arthur y a un Francis? –gruñó–. No le quitéis el trabajo a las muletas.

Arthur se encogió de hombros y le dejó, pero Francis siguió intentando ayudarle. Antonio le golpeó en la pierna con una muleta y Francis gritó.

— Vale, ya paro –decía mientras se masajeaba la espinilla.

Francis llevó en coche a Antonio y a Arthur al apartamento del español. De nuevo, la casa volvió a estar llena de gente. Arthur se encargaba de traerle a Antonio todo lo que él quería y Francis se encargaba de vaciarle la nevera. El timbre del apartamento sonó. Antonio cogió las muletas y se dirigió a la puerta –después de una breve discusión con Francis, que no quería dejarle caminar–. Era Leire, con semblante de haber llorado mucho. También tenía magulladuras en la cara. Leire comenzó a llorar al ver a Antonio y le abrazó. "¡Antonio!" decían sus gritos ahogados.

— Estoy embarazada –dijo entre sollozos. En seguida el español se deshizo de las muletas, tirándolas al suelo, para poder rodearle con los brazos. Antonio tragó saliva y deseó estar así todo el rato para no verle la cara herida.

Francis no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se asomó al recibidor. Rápidamente se acercó a Leire y le acarició la espalda, tratando de consolarla.

— Eh, eh, _ma chérie_ –decía el francés, más dulce que nunca. Eso empeoró las cosas, ya que Leire siguió llorando con más intensidad, pero ahora era abrazada por Francis.

Sin decir nada, Francis se llevó a Leire al interior del apartamento y la sentó en el sofá. Él se arrodilló ante ella, acariciándole las manos. Antonio cerró la puerta y fue obligado –por Francis– a sentarse en la butaca que tenía al lado del sofá. Arthur se mantuvo ajeno a la situación, pero se quedó de pie observándola.

Leire logró tranquilizarse un poco, lo mínimo para poder hablar:

— O-Os necesito… -miraba a los dos policías–. Hoy he podido huir de él, por suerte… - "¿Huir de quién?" se preguntaba el moreno.

— ¿_Él_? ¿De quién has huido, _ma chérie_? –Francis leyó la mente de Antonio.

Leire desvió la mirada y aguantó los repentinos sollozos que le acechaban.

— De Roberto –las lágrimas salían con fluidez de sus ojos.

Francis se incorporó rápidamente, como si hubiera tenido un muelle en el trasero. No necesitaba saber más para llegar a una conclusión: Roberto era un cabrón insensible. Aseguró sus ideas al verle las magulladuras a Leire, evidentes pruebas de violencia de género, o incluso agresión sexual. Francis apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula.

— Voy a por ese desgraciado –sentenció mientras se dirigía a la puerta del recibidor, pero la mano de Arthur le detuvo.

— ¿Qué pretenderás hacer?

Francis no respondió.

— No irás a presentarte allí para pegarle una paliza a ese tal Roberto, ¿verdad? –dijo Arthur, serio.

— No. Iré y le regalaré una rosa –respondió Francis con una amarga ironía, mirándolo de reojo.

La tensión aumentaba entre el francés y el inglés.

— Arthur, Francis sabe lo que hace. No infringirá ninguna ley –Arthur no parecía convencido, pero le soltó el brazo a Francis. Éste se fue del apartamento.

Leire estaba conmocionada cuando vio la reacción de Francis. "No" murmuraba ella, repetidamente.

— No temas –Antonio le alzó la mandíbula a Leire y la acarició con el pulgar mientras sonreía. Leire empezó a temblar cuando notó la mano de Antonio en su cara, así que éste dejó de hacer lo que hacía.

Antonio podía ver en los ojos de Leire el cansancio acumulado de días e incluso semanas. Quería que durmiera, pero lo haría después de una pregunta:

— ¿Es suyo…? –el español se refería al bebé, por supuesto. Leire asintió. Estaba agotada y apenas podía liberar sus lágrimas.

Antonio se levantó, pero se olvidó de la herida de la pierna y eso hizo que el dolor le volviera a sentar en la butaca. Golpeó la butaca con el puño, era su manera de controlar el dolor. Leire no se dio cuenta de la herida de Antonio hasta ese momento.

— ¡Antonio! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? –estaba alarmada.

— Serás idiota –maldijo el inglés, pero se preocupó por el español.

— No es nada –Antonio se tapó la pierna con una manta que había en el sofá–. La que importa eres tú. –Logró hacerle sonreír, aunque para que fuera para tan sólo un instante.

Antonio miró a Arthur y le suplicó, haciendo un gesto con las manos:

— ¿Podrías ir a mi habitación y traerme las pastillas que hay sobre la mesita de noche? –pidió Antonio.

Arthur no dijo nada y fue directamente al cuarto. No tardó casi nada en volver al salón con las susodichas pastillas. "Gracias" dijo Antonio, guiñándole un ojo. El moreno le dio una pastilla a Leire, y ésta se la quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es una pastilla para dormir. Te irá bien –Leire no dudó en tomársela. "¿Antonio tiene problemas para dormir?" se preguntó Arthur. Antonio se levantó, aguantando todo su peso en su pierna buena, para hacer que Leire se tumbara en el sofá, y le tapó con la manta.

En poco tiempo, Leire se durmió. Antonio suspiró y se sentó en la butaca, dando pequeños saltitos con la pierna buena. Cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la frente y se apartó el pelo de ésta. Antonio estaba atontado por la morfina y, por si fuera poco, Leire apareció con problemas. Estaba agotado.

— Debería castigarte –dijo Arthur–. Pero me temo que estás demasiado adormido.

Antonio no le contestó y siguió con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Arthur se acercó al español y se quedó mirándolo, para ver si hacía algo. Pero no hizo ni un sólo movimiento, así que el rubio, arrodillado, se quedó observándole. Sonrió al verle dormir tan plácidamente. A Arthur le tranquilizó saber que las vendas que tenía Antonio en la pierna estaban blancas y no llenas de sangre. Se levantó y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared: las 12:34. El inglés ya sintió las ganas de preparar algo para comer. Antes de ir a la cocina, se agachó ligeramente para besarle la frente al español.

Una vez en la cocina con todo limpio y organizado, Arthur pensó: "Genial, ¿ahora qué? Esto debería ser fácil. Tan sólo es arroz con cosas… quiero decir, marisco, sí, eso. Vale… ¿Cuál es el primer paso? Creo que estoy perdido… Oh, sí, el arroz." El pobre inglés quería prepararle la comida a Antonio y a Leire –a ésta porque quería agradecerle de alguna manera el desayuno que preparó–, pero parecía ser que estaba muy espeso. La paella no; Arthur. Bueno, la paella también. Aun así, el rubio no se rindió y siguió preparando la receta española.

En el salón, Antonio podía escuchar como Arthur maldecía desde la cocina y, gracias a eso, se despertó. Miró a Leire, pero ella continuaba dormida. Normal, esas pastillas eran algo fuertes. Apoyándose en los muebles que encontraba por el camino –e ignorando las muletas– daba saltitos hasta llegar a la cocina. El español en esos momentos no podía ser más escandaloso, pero pareció ser que los ruidos no alteraron a Arthur, que estaba concentrado cocinando.

El moreno se puso detrás del rubio y le cogió la mano con la que estaba removiendo el arroz y acompañó a Arthur en los movimientos. Éste se puso rígido.

_— Bloody hell, _me has asustado_…_ -murmuró el inglés.

Antonio rio con un tono extremadamente dulce y se acercó a su oído.

— Con más ímpetu –susurró. Tomó el control de la mano de Arthur y rascó en la paellera–, o se te quemará.

Esa lección de cocina merecía la pena, sí señor.

— Así –susurró–. Movimientos circulares… -eso hizo, con la mano de Arthur. Éste estaba ligeramente ruborizado, algo avergonzado. –Y lo más importante –Antonio cogió un delantal y se lo puso al rubio.

Cogió las dos cuerdas del delantal y se lo acercó asimismo, pegando sus cuerpos. Aprovechó que lo tenía encerrado para besarle el cuello. Arthur notó un bulto –que iba incrementando de tamaño– detrás de su cintura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el moreno, soltando algún que otro pequeño jadeo. Se giró y se deshizo del delantal. El español sonrió, satisfecho al ver que había hecho sonrojar al tozudo inglés.

— Sólo diez metros nos separan de tu amiga –susurró Arthur, a escasos centímetros de la boca de Antonio.

— ¿Y? –dijo, pícaro.

Se besaron intensamente mientras se deshacían de las camisas que mantenían presos a los torsos de los dos hombres. Sonidos ahogados resonaban en la cocina (poco importaba ya que Leire escuchara nada), y escalofríos repletos de placer recorrían sus cuerpos.

— Vaya tortura… -dijo el español, al pensar en su pierna. Arthur enseguida se dio cuenta de que se refería a la herida.

— Plan B –susurró Arthur en el cuello del español, donde empezó a besarle, haciéndole un placentero recorrido comenzando por el cuello, deslizándose por el torso para llegar a sus abdominales.

La pareja acabó de demostrarse lo mucho que se quería y Antonio cruzó los dedos, deseando que Leire siguiera dormida. El español volvió a vestirse con cuidado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el fuego seguía encendido. Antonio movió la paella y suspiró aliviado al saber que no se había pegado. Arthur se volvió y se sonrojó al ver a Antonio. Éste le sonrió con ternura y le besó. El beso quedó interrumpido por el sonido repentino del teléfono, proveniente del salón. Antonio dejó de hacer lo que hacía y fue corriendo a descolgar el teléfono.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Eres tú, Antonio? –decía la voz del teléfono, que pudo identificar de inmediato: su jefe. Por el tono que tenía, parecía algo tenso y furioso.

— Así es. ¿A qué se debe esta llamada? ¿Pasa algo urgente? –Antonio tragó saliva.

— Ah no, nada en especial. Sólo quería decirte que he arreglado los papeles de la baja y… odio decirlo, pero los meses en los que estés recuperándote los considero vacaciones de verano.

Francis seguramente informó a Miquel del infortunio de Antonio.

"Me cago en la hostia", gruñó Antonio. "¿Y cómo mierda puedo tener unas vacaciones dignas con una herida en la pierna?".

— ¿Antonio? ¿Sigues ahí?

— Sí, no puedo irme muy lejos con esta pierna –el comentario del indignado Antonio salió como un espontáneo en un partido de fútbol.

— Fernández, vigile su tono –dijo, con dureza.

— …No lo veo justo –murmuró, pero aun así Miquel lo escuchó.

El silencio incómodo hizo que Antonio tragara saliva.

— Venga a mi oficina y discutámoslo, Fernández. Ahora. –Miquel colgó y Antonio comenzó a acalorarse.

El español dejó el teléfono y se pasó las manos por el cabello, nervioso. Arthur se acercó a Antonio después de cerrar la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Quién era? –preguntó.

— Mi jefe –respondió el moreno, mirando al suelo y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar derecho.

— …¿Malas noticias? –se preocupó al ver al español tan inquieto y preocupado.

Antonio no respondió, sumido en sus pensamientos, y se incorporó. Rápidamente fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando Antonio iba a salir del apartamento –Arthur iba detrás de él, llamándole–, pero el inglés se interpuso entre él y la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

— No te dejaré salir hasta que me digas que está pasando –le dijo, mirando a Antonio a los ojos, pero éste miraba al suelo.

Arthur le cogió de la mandíbula y le forzó a mirarle. Sus ojos estaban igual de nerviosos que él.

— Me va a despedir, seguro –se decía el moreno. El ritmo de su respiración podía alarmar a cualquiera.

Arthur se sentía ignorado y además, sabía que Antonio no iba a dejar de estar angustiado a no ser que el inglés le diera una bofetada como Dios manda. Así que eso hizo. Antonio abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida y miró a Arthur, incrédulo. Se podía ver como el rubio estaba orgulloso del tortazo que le había propinado. El moreno le agradeció la bofetada. La verdad era que había dejado de estar tan inquieto.

El español de ojos verdes llegó a comisaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo con las muletas –no quería que su jefe se impacientara– mientras Arthur se encargaba de Leire. Ignorando los saludos y preguntas curiosas de sus compañeros, Antonio se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Miquel Ponts. El moreno llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y pidió permiso para entrar. Miquel primero se fijó en la pierna de Antonio, y luego en su cara.

— Siéntese, Fernández –le ofreció asiento con el brazo extendido.

Antonio tragó saliva y se sentó, dejando las muletas apoyadas en el escritorio del jefe. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ya que ninguno de los dos daba paso a una conversación. Fruto de los nervios, Antonio abrió la boca cuando Miquel fue a hablar y quedó interrumpido. Miquel carraspeó y el moreno se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

— Sigo enfadado por lo de antes en el teléfono –dijo, seco. Antonio no sabía por dónde meterse.

— Pero, Miquel… -Miquel se movió en su silla y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. –Señor Ponts…, no sé qué me pasó, de verdad. Estaba irritado por el dolor de la pierna, la morfina…

Miquel alzó la mano para interrumpir las excusas.

— Últimamente se está quejando mucho y eso no me gusta… -el tono amenazante del inspector hizo que Antonio tragara saliva. Éste no sabía cómo contestarle y tan sólo bajó la cabeza.

Miquel suspiró y expulsó el aire por la nariz ruidosamente. Antonio se encogió en la silla. El jefe cogió un cigarro el cual se llevó a la boca y encendió con su mechero. Antes de guardarse el paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo, le ofreció uno a Antonio, pero éste lo rechazó educadamente con un "no gracias, no fumo". Cigarro en mano, el inspector se puso cómodo en su butaca y puso las piernas sobre su mesa.

— Ya no tienes por qué escondérmelo más –dio una calada. Antonio alzó una ceja, interrogante–. Eres homosexual, ¿no?

Eso fue muy repentino. Nuestro atractivo español se quedó congelado, pensando qué hacer: si mentir a su jefe para conservar el trabajo o decir la verdad para estar a gusto consigo mismo.

— ¿La orientación sexual de una persona influye en su rendimiento laboral?

Miquel sonrió ligeramente. Antonio no lo notó y continuó expresándose:

— ¿Estos años a su servicio no significan nada para usted? –se levantó de la silla– ¿Me va a despedir ahora que sabe que soy gay?

El cigarro de Miquel acabó consumiéndose y antes de aplastarlo en el cenicero que tenía sobre la mesa, miró la foto de familia donde había una mujer y dos niñas gemelas sonrientes. El inspector se levantó de su butaca y se dirigió a Antonio. Éste sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, pero se quedó quieto. Además, poco podría correr con la pierna herida. Tragó saliva cuando su jefe y él estaban cara a cara. Miquel sonrió y lo abrazó, pillando al moreno de ojos verdes por sorpresa.

— Ay que ver, qué tonterías dices. Claro que no voy a despedirte. De hecho, me ha gustado cómo me has contestado –le revolvió el cabello a Antonio y volvió a sentarse en su butaca–. Bonnefoy también acabó diciéndomelo. Comenzó a gritarme y a decir que tenía que soltarlo –se rio.

Antonio se sentó en la silla otra vez, aliviado. Estaba tan feliz de poder ser como era que las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se enjuagó las lágrimas y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su jefe, le vio extendiéndole cuatro billetes.

— ¿…Qué?

— Para ti y para algún acompañante que te plazca invitar –nuestro morenazo aceptó los billetes, con la boca bien abierta "¡Jesús, María y José!" exclamó en su mente–. Un viaje para dos a las Maldivas. Son cuatro billetes: dos de ida y dos de vuelta. El hotel y todos los gastos ya están cubiertos, así que no tendrás que preocuparte de nada más que de pasarlo bien durante un mes –se le rompía la voz cuando pronunciaba esas últimas palabras.

Miquel se giró para que su subordinado no viera que sufría. Pero todos sabemos que por muy despistado que sea Antonio, no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de los sollozos que su jefe trataba de ahogar. Con la intención de consolarle, le puso la mano en el hombro.

— Miquel… -su jefe se giró y escondió la cara en su hombro. Lloraba con ganas, con un sufrimiento desgarrador que afligió a Antonio. Éste le rodeó con los brazos, abrazándole, hasta que se desahogara.

Su jefe llorando, mostrándose indefenso. Seguramente Antonio era una de las pocas personas que lo habían visto así. Se separaron y Miquel sonrió agradecido. Se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió el marco de fotos que tenía. Se lo enseñó a Antonio y dejó que lo cogiera. Éste vio a dos preciosas niñas idénticas sonriendo, ambas luciendo un vestido azul celeste, y entre ellas a una mujer atractiva que cautivaba con su mirada.

— Mis reinas –murmuró. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios–. Un hombre en su coche les arrebató la vida a mi mujer y a Nadia mientras las tres cruzaban la calle –se hizo el silencio en el despacho, y Antonio decidió romperlo.

— ¿Y su otra hija…? –Miquel cogió el marco de fotos y miró fijamente la fotografía.

— En el hospital. Voy a verla a diario con la esperanza de que algún día despierte y pueda oír su preciosa voz de nuevo –las lágrimas de Miquel chocaban en la fotografía–. Lleva unos meses en coma.

— … -Antonio miró los billetes y pensó: "Entonces seguramente estos iban a ser los billetes de Miquel y su esposa… pero… ¿por qué yo?".

Miquel se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y le sonrió.

— Quiero que disfrute de las vacaciones por mí y por mi esposa.

Antonio asintió y se guardó los billetes en la cartera.


End file.
